Ace
by Beth Gilmore
Summary: This is a story post the revival "A Year in a Life", so there will be spoilers included. Rory has told her mother that she is pregnant and Logan is the father of her child. I really hope you guys enjoy this story, I sure did enjoy writing it! I am also looking forward to your feedback! Thank you so much, xoxo M
1. Chapter 1

Rory's POV

I couldn't get my thoughts straight, it was all like a bad dream. I always pictured myself, like in those cheesy commercials, sitting on the bathroom floor, with my husband, in our very own first apartment, happy about the fact that in a couple of months we won't get our healthy amount of sleep. I knew life treated me well. I was privileged. Maybe I didn't live off of a trust fund but I never missed out on anything that I ever wanted, which was more than I sometimes deserved. I knew that my mother had her way of getting me on the path that she believed was best for me and I went along with everything, desperately trying to please her most of the time. It was around the time that my doctor called me with the oh so happy news that I realised that the path I was chasing was supposed to be a plan B all along, I never had something steady to guide me, something that was prior to anything else, up until now.

Having a baby was supposed to be steady. A child was supposed to be calming and joyful, instead I've got a headache and 3 stress-zits on top of the morning sickness, as if that didn't make me feel calm and joyful on its own. Mom was awfully calm though, I think it is the thought of a grandchild in her mind that kept her from the fact that I wasn't ready for him or her or it. I wasn't following her footsteps, I knew that and so did she, but that didn't make it any better.

Surprisingly enough my mother wasn't the one who suggested I should tell him right away, Jess did. Right after the wedding I sat with him and told him straight ahead, he seemed shocked. He tried to hide it, tried to comfort me with his calming looks, he knew how I felt about this baby, I didn't even have to tell him, it was very obvious. He tried convincing me that telling Logan would be the right thing to do and that I will regret it if I don't and my baby grows up without a father. He even went as far as reminding me of my own childhood and all of the things that I have missed because my parents were selfish bastards if I may say so myself. Of course, a child cannot be happy if the parent isn't, but they didn't even try, they didn't even consider the possibility of me having both parents actively involved in my life. I'm not mad, I don't blame anyone, but, this is the time in my life that I am questioning every parenting decision I have ever witnessed in order to analyse it and rate in a scale from shitty to amazing.

He wouldn't let it go, Jess was persistent but I was my mothers daughter, I am stubborn to the point where there is no use in trying to get me to pick up that phone. Logan had his life together, he was on a good path. He was on his way to walks in the park, with his wife Odette and two beautiful blonde children, walking a dog he hated and never agreed to but learned to love along the way. How could I ever take that away from him? His picture perfect, tv commercial type of family awaiting for him.

He showed me life. He showed me risk. He showed me that life begins the moment you step out of your comfort zone. He was showing me that I am more than what I though I was, and here I am, proving to myself, that I am less. I knew he was the person that could make this feel better, he was my go-to happiness medicine, yet, the only thing that I loved more than my happiness dosage was him, and I could never cut him away from what he deserved, which was everything he wanted and his family would be happy with. Just imagine the look on Shira's face after all these years of pure despise towards me, telling her I'm carrying the heir of the Huntzberger family.

Jess refused to leave me all by myself, and the next day as well. It became a regular thing for him to at least stop by, get me food, treat me like I have a disease. He was good, deep down, he was always good. Jess was my definition of a good heart, sometimes hidden, sometimes crying for attention, but always good. Jess saw me strong, he made me feel invincible, able to demolish a tank. He made me feel as if this baby was going to be as scary as the dumbo ride in Disneyland. He comforted me, he was there and made sure I knew, every day, that he wasn't leaving, which was as comforting as mac and cheese and a rerun of „Casablanca".

Don't get me wrong, I loved his presence, I knew it was right for support to be around me and for me not to be forced to this alone. It was the night of the "Yale Alumni Annual Dance". It was as silly as it sounds, but grandpa did this with pride, he showed me off, he talked highly of me when I wasn't deserving off that. I owed him, to honour his traditions, even the ones I wasn't very fond of. This was only once a year and sometimes I wish It was more often. It made him feel alive, it made it feel as if he was there, the conversations, the book reviews, the music filling the air. I missed him, he was what I aspired to be, he was strong, he ruled everything he touched, he never needed anything, but grandma. And even though, she demanded to go first, he wouldn't let her, probably because that's the one thing he always secretly knew he wasn't going to be able to deal with.

I wore a black dress to this occasion, it was an elegant, knee-length black dress, I put my hair up and did my make up. I was satisfied and after a long time, I felt good in front of a mirror. The car - ride there was just what I needed, I wasn't driving for quite some time, Jess sort of didn't really allow me to ever have a reason to drive anywhere, and I did love some loud music and street lights passing. As I arrived It looked like a luxury car show, everyone was dressed well, the dresses were shiny, the ties were tight and the martinis were strong. I was instructed to wait by my car when I heard my date almost screaming at the phone.

Paris was arguing about her surrogates not having brown hair as requested by the family, promising a non toxic, super-expensive hair dye. Francie was right, Paris ruled the world, but that wasn't what made her special to me. Paris kept me grounded, and just like every time before, she had my back at these dances. She was way too intelligent to waste time with small talk, so she, like always, wanted a full report on my pregnancy and then together, we walked inside to our seats. The hall was beautifully decorated, flowers everywhere, they've outdone themselves again.

We ate, we danced, we chit-chatted, Paris introduced me to some people, we made fun of everyone that we didn't like.I enjoyed myself, I always did with Paris, she was my person. I saw Marty that evening, his job as a professor at Yale did him well, he looked very pleased to see me. A long time ago we met at a birthday party of a mutual colleague, each of us had a drink too much and ended up talking. We talked about life, how it was treating us and why we stopped treating each other well. He told me he was sorry, the thing with Lucy was childish, he went even as far as telling me he was embarrassed by everything he has done to push me away from him. It was good seeing one more friendly face there. Marty was a friend, he was a good friend.

Paris couldn't stop asking questions about Jess, she didn't understand how we worked. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure myself, he was my own personal support system. I was talking to Paris about how all of this confuses me and makes me feel even more nauseous than I already was, and that is so beside the fact that I was at the time 3 months pregnant.

Two hours have passed, Paris was on the dance floor. She promised me that after one more song she would be back and that we would get another drink together at a bar near by. Everything was going after plan, I saw Paris pointing towards me, probably saying how we should get going. And just as I was reaching out for my purse, a familiar smell made me instantly look up. He stood in front of me with his smile, that smile. I swore I forgot how to breathe for a second. He stepped closer to me, and I moved my chair backwards. He stopped at his track and looked me deadly into the eyes and he only said „Ace." But his tone, the way we both searched for an excuse to escape this room but couldn't find it. Logan was standing so close to me and the only thing I was able to do is run away to Paris, holding my coat and purse, almost pushing a woman out of my way.

Little Rory would be disappointed in me. Little Rory would use that big, fat book from her purse to punch me so hard I would forget where I was and who I have become. She was stronger than me, she was persistent and curious. Curiosity was the one thing from my childhood that I wish I would never lose, and here I was, running away from possibilities. Little Rory would take the little chances that she had and turn everything around, the only thing I have turned around, was my back, my back to him. I wish I was curious enough to wonder what would happen if I let him have a chance of fatherhood.

Logan's POV

I wasn't aware that our last goodbye was indeed my last goodbye with her. People rarely know when their „last" is, otherwise they might act differently. So would I, If I knew Rory was saying goodbye to whatever kind of relationship we have had, I would still be laying in that bed with her, and quite frankly, right now, I currently cannot imagine a better way to spend my time.

I never understood, I did everything. I went to her mother, I rented a beautiful apartment for us, I have done all of my newspaper job research for her and still, she didn't want it. She didn't want me. It took me months, if not years to wrap my head around the fact that the only person I was completely sure of wasn't sure about me. I was thankful for Collin and Finn, they didn't ask many questions and scotch didn't ask any at all. Completely ignoring my heartache, I focused on work. I was always good at what I did, but adding complete dedication to my work, made me remarkably more focused and successful.

Often, I would go out with women my mother would suggest me, sometimes they were decent, even entertaining, like Odette for instance. She was an intelligent and well mannered lady. My family was all up for it, they organised gatherings, dinners, celebrations. They have organised an engagement party without even asking me if I wanted it or not, they pretty much organised everything, and lifeless as I have become, I went along with it. I will always have my work, I will always be able to dig my head into paperwork, spend my nights in front of my laptop and this would work out.

I tried not to think about where she was or how she was doing. Rory was and will always be the most important person in my life even if she wasn't in my life. If I am fully honest, having any kind of relationship with Rory was better than what we had right now. I loved the feeling of her skin under my hand in the morning, I loved the smell of her all around my room, the tickling feeling of her hair against my neck. I wouldn't trade my mornings with her for anything. The moments before she would wake up and start calculating how much time she had left with me were my favourite. When she was peacefully asleep in my bed, when I was looking at her, stroking her hair down, taking in every inch of her perfect body. I wouldn't trade that for anything.

But she didn't want me, she made it clear to me, she never answered my calls after that night in New Hampshire, she pushed me away and it felt familiar. The feeling of betrayal and fear felt the same. Only this time I wasn't allowed to feel sad, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone and let them know how desperately I wanted to speak to her and let her know how unfair this has been. I was engaged to someone else and what we had wasn't exclusive, I wasn't allowed to wish for her openly.

My trip to Hartford was supposed to be very brief, my father wasn't feeling well, so he needed me to take care of some of his work, which I gladly did since I owe everything to him. Mother bothered me with the usual wedding stuff, unimportant colour of the flowers, music… worst of all… guest lists. Of course I wasn't interested in any of that, and what I was mostly not interested in was the „Yale Alumni Annual Dance", but as usual, it was a duty of mine and some strange, stupid part of me hoped I would meet her there. My driver delivered my suit, it was a dark navy slim fit suit, I have showered and shaved, put some perfume on, took my wallet and my phone and was out the door.

Finn and Collin were supposed to meet me there, the plan was to stay for 15 minutes then leave for some drinks. Yale has outdone themselves with the decorations this year, well, with all of the money my Family has given over the years, I wasn't expecting anything less. The guys and me had a drink and on my way out of the door I ran into Marty, he was still looking a bit feminine, not that that's a bad thing, I laughed a little and asked him the boring, lame questions. I must admit, I haven't listened to him that carefully, until I heard her name mentioned. I immediately asked him if Rory was really in there, he was slightly confused, of course he had no clue we kept in touch. I took a look at Finn and he just nodded, he was a good friend, he rarely asked questions but he always knew where I stood, especially where I stood with her.

I turned around to take another good look, trying to spot the only person I wanted to see. And there she was, at a table with people from the Daily News, she looked like she was packing up her things, it was either now or I let her leave on me again. She looked so beautiful, her hair shined and she had a special glow in her face. Gosh, so beautiful, she took my breath away each time. I approached her and when she looked at me with her pair of most breathtaking blue eyes I froze, completely lost for words. I called for her by her nickname and she just looked at me. Started packing up quicker and standing up, running away towards who I supposed was Paris. She looked like someone was chasing her with a knife. It hurt seeing her run away from me like that, we always used to talk about everything, this was heartbreaking to watch.

I watched her grab Paris by her hand and pulling her outside very quickly, I followed them outside. „Rory!" I yelled out on the parking lot, she turned around, still walking towards her car, Paris pulling her behind her in a protective way. „Rory, seriously, let us talk!" I said stopping at my track. „Just let her alone Huntzberger, don't act stupid, she doesn't want to talk to you!" Paris yelled back at me, as if she was Rorys lawyer. „I believe she can speak for herself Paris." I said, of course, that made her step forward, my girl didn't like to be challenged. „I think Paris covered it pretty well." She said turning around. „Ace, please." I pleaded, I swear I only acted this way when it comes to her, I swear. But, she didn't turn back to me, she made her way back into her car with Paris next to her. What did I do? Did she find someone new? Someone who she cared about more than me? Can this be it? The end to ur story?

After watching her drive off, I walked back inside to find Collin and Finn, they waited for me and after seeing my face they knew, one bottle of scotch won't do it for tonight. They stood up and Finn drove us to a bar. I didn't say a word the whole night, I knew I wasn't supposed to be this devastated, I couldn't say or complain about anything, like she said, we were nothing. Except, we were everything. She was everything and I was left with nothing.

It was a cold night, a clear, cold night and I drank a whole bottle of scotch by myself trying to forget her name but the only name I forgot was mine, and drunk or sober, she was the only thing on my mind. I loved her, that was the only thing I was always sure of and I miss her, instead of less, every day more.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory's POV

I had to stop the car, I parked somewhere next to the road and sat back, took a deep breath and covered my face with my hands, trying desperately not to burst into tears. I have never seen Paris this confused and concerned. „You know this isn't right." She said, after what seemed like hours of silence, she looked at me almost disappointed. „He deserves to know." I couldn't speak, I felt like I will choke right there, I looked out of the window, it was dark and you could see the stars, we were outside of the city so that was no wonder. I had to calm myself down. „I bet the baby will have blonde hair." That was the only thing I could manage to spill out. Paris smiled at me, she knew what it was like to expect a child, two actually.

„Rory, listen to me." Paris turned to me, I looked at her, whipping that one tear away from my cheek. „You know I have your back, whatever you do, I will always be there for you." She said, her voice was never so warm. „But I cannot let you act like a complete crackhead." Her voice became more firm, almost scary I would say. She got angrier at me. „Even if Logan were to be the head of the gestapo, you cannot simply take this away from him and do this on your own!" She said, her voice getting louder. „Dammit Rory, you'd have to be blind to think that he doesn't love you." She said, I couldn't listen to that, that topic was more than painful to me. My body started to shake and I started the car engine. „Let me handle this, this is MY life." I stated, quite angrily. This was MY life we were talking about, my body, my baby, my time and my choice. Taking this away from Logan wasn't going to be easy but it is going to be something that will be the best for the both of us, there were so many things that needed to be considered, he already had a life, a family, a partner, who am I to jump into his plans and screw everything up for him. For that what it's worth, I loved him way too much to do that.

I drove Paris back to her home, she asked me if I wanted to sleep over at her place for the night, but I needed to be alone tonight. There was so much on my mind that I needed to think through. I lived in the house of my grandparents now, grandma has decided not to sell it, but rather to leave it to me to use, she found a new housekeeper who went shopping and kept the house clean. I poured myself a glass of wine and went to my favourite room in the house, grandpas office. The whole room smelled like books, I loved being there, and writing my book here meant so much to me, everything inside reminded me of him, I would hate for it to be someone elses. But not even the warm feeling and reminder of grandpas hugs could keep me away from thinking about the awful night I had with Logan. He looked crushed and he didn't even know the whole story. Paris words hit me hard, she was right, he did love me, he did follow me outside, not because I was pregnant, but because he wanted to talk to ME. I would lie If I told you that I never pictured the two of us having the happy ending we deserved, of course I did. The adventures we had, the passion we shared, it was something you probably experience once in life, if you are lucky at all.

Logan was the one person I could trust fully. He never judged or questioned any of my decisions, if anything, he made me a better person and always let me do my own choices, and I should do the same. I should let him be able to choose when to be a father and not push him onto him. He will be happier this way, right?

The next morning my doorbell rang pretty early, I walked to the door to see Jess standing there with a cup of coffee and donuts. „I come bearing gifts." He smiled and walked inside. „You know, it's less scary when it doesn't smell like Chanel No. 5" He said with a small laugh, it was very true, it all seemed less stiff this way. I did miss her, but Jess did feel better with her not at the dinner table, judging him. „It was… eventful." I said with a little fake smile, he didn't buy it of course. I think he was even able to guess what went wrong. We sat in the living room and drank the coffee, he did the best he could to keep my mind away from all of this. Jess was an amazing friend to me, he was carrying and I never had to question his loyalty to me. When Jess Mariano is in your life, he is in your life for good.

He saw how distracted I am, I was usually more chatty around him, he sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee. „It's okay Jess." I said, I know he didn't ask but I know that he wanted to. All of this just messed with my head, my life had a way of complicating itself lately. As simple as I wanted it, it never turned out that way. Jess moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and tried his best to give me a comforting smile.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and we stayed in silence, he being there for me and me being somewhere completely different in my thoughts. I didn't check my phone all night, but I noticed it at that moment light up. I stood up and walked over to it. 7 missed calls and 8 messages from an unknown number. I opened the messages.

_Let us meet Ace, please, we cannot leave things like this, this isn't fair to anyone._

_Can you meet me tonight? I will come wherever you tell me to._

_Ace, just answer my calls, I just wannna talk to you._

_Why wonft u talk 2 me?_

_Cmmon Ace, I ned 2 talk 2 o_

_Flin sayz he talkts 2u, y wont u tlk 2mee?1!_

_Lkgr htrc mkloou67 jh54ed_

_Ace._

I scrolled confused down and the last messages honestly worried me, not that I never received drunk messages from Logan, but this was a very tricky situation. The feeling of guilt rushed over me and I felt horrible. I felt Jesses presence behind me and I instantly turned around.

„You saw him yesterday, haven't you?" His look was almost crushed and his voice seemed angry. „Yes." I simply replied to him, unsure where this is headed. „How many times?" He asked, I frowned, completely confused at this point. „How many times does he have to do this to you Rory?" He raised his voice a little, stepping back from me, I followed him.

His voice became even louder, his gestures were nervous, he ran his fingers through his hair. „He has done EVERYTHING in his power to show you he doesn't care, everything he possibly could and you're still here. Having a bad day because of him! How much does it take for you to finally understand that he doesn't care and he isn't the type that ever will?" His words hit me like a brick. I cannot believe the words he was saying. How can he say something like that? I lost it just then. „He is the fucking father of my child Jess!" I yelled at him, I don't think I have ever yelled at him this way. „He will never be there for the child! He doesn't stay! He will never stay!" He hit the wall, hard, but showed no emotions, he didn't feel a thing. I was so frustrated with him right now, either he was talking shit or I really wasn't aware of anything around me. „I will be left on my own again!" I almost screamed out and felt heavy tears stroll down my cheeks.

He started breathing heavy, stepping towards me, making me lean against the wall. He was so close I could feel his breath against my lips. „I would never leave you alone Rory." I could feel his voice getting apologetic, softer. He looked me straight into my eyes and I took a deep breath, looking away as a reflex. He stepped away from me and took a good look at me. „Except, you never wanted to be alone with me." He said, his voice sad, he looked as if he has discovered something revolutionary for him. In an instance, he turned around, grabbed his leather jacket and made his way outside. I watched the doors slam and couldn't believe my eyes. The only person that always had my back, left me. How could I ever let this happen?

Logan's POV

It would be an understatement to say that the next few days have been hell. She hasn't replied to any of my messages and the only ones I've received in the past days were from Odette asking me when I will finally come back home to her. She was such a sweet sweet woman. She loved talking to me, more than listening to me, but that was good, cause I was never really interested in talking that much to her. Odette loved organising dinner parties and running the household, she loved everything clean and in its place. Such a sweet sweet woman.

I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, I lost track of how many times I have turned my computer on just to stare at the empty screen, my thoughts being somewhere completely elsewhere. Work usually always occupied my mind, call it a stress-relief if you'd like. But not lately, nothing brought peace to my mind lately.

Why did she run away from me? What have I done to not even deserve a proper explanation and goodbye from her? Why didn't she call me back? Doesn't she care for me? Just a little bit?

Not once have I answered a question from my family from the first listen, they had to repeat it at least once before getting a reply. I was ashamed, I'm not going to lie. I feel ashamed just thinking about my actions lately. This wasn't me, not anymore. I wish pushing her away was easier and I didn't look like a teenage boy who fell in love for the first time, except, I did. Rory was my first love. Not even once, before or after her have I considered anyone my soulmate. She was compatible to me, she filled in the blanks in my life. She kept me calm and I kept her wild. It wasn't difficult to see how I felt about her and what she was to me.

I insisted on staying for a couple of more days, partly because my fathers condition hasn't improved much and work wouldn't help much, but my mother didn't see the point in keeping my blushing bride-to-be alone any longer. I was packing up my things and took a good look out of my bedroom window.

It looked down onto the driveway where I took Rory to meet my parents. I never hated them more than on that night. The embarrassment, the anger, I rarely experienced such rage. Rory was intelligent, she was the only one who could truly challenge my mind and they though she wasn't good enough? Up until this day, I cannot imagine a person more suitable for me. But, life is complicated, relationships are complicated and I wish I could have just picked her up, on her graduation day and flew away with her, somewhere far, somewhere beautiful, somewhere where we could have been alone.

Thinking about all of that made me angry, I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath and picked up my brown leather bag from the floor. Making my way down the stairs I heard my mother speak into her cellphone „Oh yes dear, he is just walking down the stairs." I swear, I couldn't decide which woman of the who was more crazy. Mom handed me her phone and I heard Odette's familiar voice, stressed out about why I haven't answered my phone in now three hours. I swear if I could roll my eyes for 360 degrees I would. I calmed her down, telling her that I'm on my way to the airport. She eventually hung up first, looking forward to see me soon.

Before heading to the door I walked into my dads bedroom. He never looked so small to me, he was a tall man. He was proud and never had a single doubt about who he was and where he was headed. But today, he had a special look on his face, it was very difficult for me to tell if it was his sickness making an appearance on his face or something else. I walked over to him „Odette is waiting for me in London, I better get going." I said and for a couple of seconds, he was completely silent, just as I was about to tap him on the shoulder and say my goodbyes he shocked me with an unusual questions. „How unbearable was it in California?" I looked at him stunned. I looked around the room, took a deep breath and tried my best avoiding the real answer. „Unbearable enough that I moved everything to London." Non of this was a lie, non of it was the truth. „What was the most unbearable thing about it?" He asked me again, I wish I knew where he was going with this. „An avocado tree." I said after a while, the feeling of absolute sadness rushed over me and I think my face didn't hide it at all. He had that look on his face, the look of understanding, how could he- what did he-. Confused I took a step back, about to turn around and make my way out of that cold, light blue coloured room. „You should have planted a tree for her here. You should have planted a whole damn forest for her here." He said with regret in his voice. I couldn't stand there any longer, I felt my hand shake and seeing how the bag was shaking as well I could have guessed my father knew I got the message. A message which he should have came across years ago. I quickly walked outside, gave a quick hug to my mom and told her to hug Honor for me.

I threw my bag onto the backseat and sat inside. Nothing my father has ever said to me made more impact on me. He always wanted me to reach my full potential, and now seeing me reach it, succeeding in the family business he probably realised that this isn't the receipt I needed to be happy. However, non of this mattered, because she didn't want me, I was ready for anything, I was ready to jump with her and she didn't want me.

After what seemed very soon, I was in front of my apartment in London. I walked inside and the instant smell of cigarettes threw me off guard. I walked inside of the living room and saw Odette sitting on the sofa, with a martini in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She looked at me with a fury in her eyes, I dropped my bag and walked over to her, gigantic question marks all over me. „Who is she?" She said standing up, pointing towards Rory's box she pulled out of the closet in which Rory placed some of her clothes. This was taking me by surprise, I didn't have a lie ready. I stood there in complete shock, lost for words. „Tell me who she is Logan!" She screamed out at me and kicked the box towards me. „It's from a friend of mine." I said, and even that was a lie because Rory and I didn't even talk at this point. „A friend whose name gets you to smile like a moron?" Her expression changed from rage to disgust. I looked away, not able to look her in the eye, she was right and there was very little I could say to fix this situation. „I want her out of my home. Now!" She yelled out and threw one of Rory's T-shirts at me. „GET HER OUT OF OUR HOME LOGAN!" She stormed into our bedroom crying at this point.

I held her oversized T-shirt in my hand and sat down. This felt like a cheesy scene from a very bad romance movie everyone has seen a thousand times. After a while, Odette walked back inside. Her make up was smeared all over her face and she had just threw away another cigarette. She sat down next to me. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she said. „You will get rid of her things by tomorrow-„ I wanted to say something, speak up but she demanded silence. „You will forget about her. We WILL get married and you WILL never mention this to anyone." I felt a strange kind of anger, the type of anger that knew it wasn't allowed to show it's face, but was very well aware of its presence. I simply stood up, poured myself a drink and walked outside to the balcony, closing the door behind me, signalising that I didn't want company.

How did everything become so fucked up? The worst part of it all was how non of this was blameable on anyone, there was no settling for a reasonable explanation as to why two people, in perfect health, well educated, who loved each other deeply, were sitting on opposite sides of the world, mad about each other and at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory's POV

I woke up with an enormous headache, on the sofa in the living room. A couple of years ago I could have never pictured myself sleeping on that sofa, but here I am. The only thing I was absolutely sure of was that I needed to get my shit together, the way I was acting wasn't doing anyone any good. I was mad at myself. I got up, got a shower and dressed myself. I knew I needed to apologise to Jess, he didn't deserve the way I treated him, he was nothing but kind and carrying towards me. He was someone I should have cherished and be thankful for, instead I was a piece of shit to him. I drank the very last sip of my coffee, which I have been drinking for an hour now, probably unknowingly trying to give myself more time to think of things I should say. Going back to memory lane was forbidden, talking about my current love and life situation was forbidden, mentioning the chances none of us took was forbidden. But something had to be said, Jess and I, knew very well where not speaking got us the last time and none of us wanted to repeat that part of our history.

I was delaying everything. I have never brushed my teeth this thoroughly. I was ready, this will work. I took a deep breath and pushed the front door open only to see him already standing there. Holding a cup of coffee out for me. The word „sorry" was written all over his face and unsure of what any of us should say we stood there in silence for a while. Finally, he spoke „I'm sorry Rory, I shouldn't have acted that way yesterday, I was-" I interrupted him quickly „lets go eat." I said and walked next to him to my car. He followed and we made our way to a beautiful little café not so far away.

We avoided the topic completely. We talked like nothing has happened. He was trying to get me to drink decaf and like always, giving up very quickly. We talked about my baby and how I was starting to show a little bit. Laughing and talking to Jess felt like the most natural thing in the world. We had so many things in common but also, so many things that differed. I was eating my pancake as I heard a very familiar voice getting louder each second. „Rory darling, so nice to see you!" Honor's voice was as cheerful as always, I stood up to hug her and she gladly accepted my hug. „You look so wonderful!" While taking a good look at me, she raised an eyebrow, almost as if she could tell something was different about me.

Not allowing her to analyse anymore I introduced her to Jess. It obviously didn't take him long to understand who she was. Honor's smile slightly faded seeing Jess place a hand around me. The last thing I wanted was for her to report to him that I was dating Jess, but moving away from him could only create more drama and we have just returned back to a healthy road. Honor asked me about work, I mentioned my book, she showed her excitement. Like a loving mother she spoke highly of her three children, she was a beautiful role model for them, parenting suited her very well.

„I would really like to take you out for lunch sometime Rory!" She said, giving me a warm, friendly smile. After I nodded, she said her goodbyes to Jess and me, picked up the coffee she has ordered and walked out of the door. Jess made a stupid comment about how she was a typical soccer mom, which made me angrily roll my eyes. To him, everyone who grew up with money was spoiled and didn't know shit about life, which, considering I come from a wealthy family made me sad as well.

He drove me back home where I told him I needed some alone time. I needed more time to write, more time to clear my head but my thoughts weren't in the right place. Often I would end up walking around grandpas room, having so much on my mind but not being able to sort it out. Everything I would write would end up with Logan. So many things were left that didn't give me the peace I needed. After hours of pacing back and forth I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing, after filling the pages with the most intimate pieces of my mind I have realised that I was holding a love letter in my hands. It wasn't my best work but it surely was my most honest one. Thoughts, feelings, suggestions and regrets filled the off white coloured paper and as if my hands had a mind of their own, the letter soon met its envelope and after my signature, I wrote his address in London.

I loved books. If you would ever ask me what the one superpower I wish I had was, I would answer „the ability to read minds." Reading books was the closest thing we humans had to reading minds and writing this book felt like taking my clothes off in the towns gazebo. It wasn't published, yet, it felt like everyone had a free accesses to my mind. This book wasn't just an autobiography filled with details of my life with my mother, it was my perception of reality. It was the way I saw things and I rarely deleted anything I wrote, words were just coming out themselves and my feelings were unstoppable.

I felt asleep thinking about all of the things I wrote into that letter for Logan. It was difficult to rewind some memories that we shared together. I kept all of them in a special, locked part of my heart and rarely went there, knowing very well that they only made me bitter.

The next morning I woke up and walked to the kitchen with my blanket around me. I saw the letter as I passed to the kitchen, took another good look at it and decided to put the letter away instead of sending it. This would only create unnecessary confusion on his side, and knowing that there is only one week left until his big day I saw it as something we should avoid and hide under the carpet.

My morning sickness got better with time, I was feeling tired most of the time and was working hard on my book. Soon it became my second baby, it felt right to tell this incredibly personal story. I rarely took a step back and analysed all of the situations from a distance. It gave me a chance to think through everything once again, my choices, the way I acted and the chances that I missed but maybe shouldn't have.

My phone rang at a very unusual time. It was 3 AM when I saw an unknown number calling me. I answered it and heard my favorite Australian accent on the other side of the line. I couldn't help but smile hearing Finns voice, he was always my favorite friend of Logans, our friendship started with me introducing myself a total of 17 times and still going strong with him being one of the rare people in my life who really understood me without me having to explain much. He sounded very mysterious and unusually shy, all of it felt off. I kept asking him what the hell was going on. Of course I thought of the worst possible thing that could happen. „Is he alright?" I asked and after telling me everything is okay with Logan, I calmed down. I found out from him that it was the day of Logans bachelor night and that all of them were flying out to Las Vegas in two hours.

I was very confused as to why he was telling me this but he finished our conversation by telling me to check my emails in a few minutes. „Oh and Rory?" He asked. „Yes?" I answered. „We really miss you." I smiled and with that he hung up. I took another sip of my coffee and only a couple of minutes later a new email notification appeared on my laptop screen. One ticket to Las Vegas for tonight. What the hell was I supposed to do on their bachelor party?

Logan's POV

If I had to look at only one more tie I will punch someone right into their face. I know, I should have picked a suit months ago, but I certainly wasn't in the mood for trying on outfits the past couple of weeks. Odette was awfully distant and quiet with me, I mean, it is understandable, but still incredibly annoying. The wedding was coming together thanks to my mother who has given all of her time to make this the perfect wedding she has always wanted her son to have. She probably has put the royal wedding to shame with her flower arrangements.

During the day I was able to hide everything that was bothering me. The nights were the hardest part. After putting my laptop away and setting an alarm for the next day. Being alone with my thoughts was the worst part of all, because, each time I let my thoughts wander they would wind up with her. A part of me will always be ashamed of how easy she could have me, at all times. I was a well respected man, hardworking and fair, I was a strong man, always, except when it came to Rory. She was always and will always be my weak point.

It was finally my favorite part of that whole circus show, the night of my bachelor party. Odette was getting ready for her night out with her friends, they were organising some big gathering, I acted shocked when she mentioned some strippers being involved. I honestly didn't care one bit of how her night was going to be like, all I really wanted was to have an unforgettable night with my friends and finally get that damn night out of my head.

The guys waited for me outside of my apartment in the car, Finn drove us to the airport and as my best man, he already had scotch ready on the airplane, ready to get us started on what our night would look like. Finn and Collin have tried their best to get my mind off of everything, we joked around and as soon as we landed we headed to our hotel to leave our stuff and head back to one of our favourite bars in the area.

As the night went on I have noticed some of my friends already having girls on their lap, playing with their hair and paying for another bottle of champagne. I was sitting with Finn at one table and drinking his scotch he told me „Call her." I looked confused at him. „Odette is probably with her-" he quickly cut me off. „Not her. Your her. Call her." I looked down, ashamed of the fact that it was very obvious to Finn why I wasn't myself lately. I looked away, took a deep breath and put my brave face on. „You know I can't do that." I let out a chuckle filled with sadness and agony. He shook his head, took a sip of his drink „Stop trying to fool yourself, you're not that stupid." He laughed a bit, and in a quick movement, he was already at the bar talking to a blonde haired girl.

Couldn't I just put this fucking topic off for one singe night? Was I really so fucking obsessed with the same person for all of these years? I had everything most people ever wished for, everything I would ever need to be happy and none of that fucking bullshit even mattered one bit if she wasn't there.

A couple of drinks later I walked out to get some fresh air, it was raining and freezing outside, it made me think of that beautiful Christmas Rory and I spent in London, she made that cold, minimalistic apartment feel like home, she filled it with warmth and I have never had a Christmas quite as beautiful as that one I have spent with her. After we broke up and I moved back into that apartment I had to cover the fireplace we sat next to and cuddled up because I simply couldn't look at it for long. The first two weeks were easy after she turned down my proposal. I barely remember anything from that time, it was all a blur, one thing I could have said for sure was that life never seemed quite as devastating as then.

We drank a lot, girls were dancing all around us and Collin almost bought the place. I tried really hard to look happy and uplifted, my friends, especially Finn tried their very best to make this a night, none of us would remember, if you know what I mean. The only thing that sadness and happiness have in common is that they push everything else aside, nothing matters but them, nothing matters than to keep your happiness or to get rid of the sadness. They are the focal point of your day. I was sad and crushed, of course, one can assume that after all of these years it would be easier to forget about Rory, but you haven't met Rory the way that I met Rory. She made everything feel like home. She was home to me.

Around 2 AM I decided to walk back home, I didn't even try telling the guys that I'm leaving, they would never take that as a suggestion, let alone a decision. I needed air and I needed space, and this place was starting to feel very claustrophobic to me. I told my driver to take me back to my hotel, it just started to rain as I climbed into the car. The car-ride was silent, some old song from „The Fray" was on the radio, matching the rain outside, I have checked my phone to see a couple of texts from Odette as well as some videos from her assumably amazing night and a couple of missed phone calls from Finn. When the car parked in front of my hotel I walked outside wanting to quickly get inside since the rain was getting heavier.

„Logan" I heard an oh-so-familiar voice call me from behind. I quickly turned around to see my Rory standing under a tree next to the pavement, her hair was slightly wet and she wrapped her arms around her, probably feeling cold. I quickly ran up to her to give her my jacket, she shook her head at first as expected, but I put it around her anyways, my poor thing was freezing.

„What are you doing here Ace?" I asked her, suggesting her we walk inside, but she shook her head again, not moving an inch. „Robert invited me to go to your wedding with him." I smiled and quickly said „Dump Robert, I hate Robert." She gave me one of her precious smiles, I swear I wasn't cold one bit, even feeling the rain fall on my back.

„I hate how we left things." She said after a moment of silence we shared. I nodded, starting to get a little bit confused „It was your decision, all of it." I stated, firmly, trying not to show her how all of that hurt me. „But everything I wanted to say was forbidden since you're GETTING MARRIED." I wasn't hurt by the way she emphasised and suggesting that my getting married was a way of hurting her. I wasn't even hurt by her unforgiving tone. I was hurt by the fact that she didn't feel like she could tell me anything she wanted to. It was my job to always make her feel like she could come to me. I was supposed to be her home too.

I swear I felt heartache for the first time right away, it was a stab, right into my chest. I turned around and started walking into the hotel. The security probably saw us talking and thought Rory was with me so they let her follow me, which I heard since she kept calling my name, telling me to stop and listen to her.

Right as I was in front of my room I turned around to see her standing right behind me. I took the handle in my hand and I took a deep breath, taking in all of her sad features „Just tell me not to marry her." I said, I should have said that months ago if you ask me. „Ace" I said and lifted her chin up. She was so beautiful. She looked away, desperate for more time to think this through I suppose. I let go of the handle to place that hand on her cheek . „You know I can't do that" her voice was cracking and she silently started to cry.

I couldn't stand being this close to her, feeling her breath, it was killing me. My body felt like a magnet as I leaned her against the wall and after a look into her watery eyes I kissed her. Our kiss was passionate and longing. It wasn't fast or desperately trying to be sexual, it was personal, it was a kiss you would imagine a sailor to share with his wife that he hasn't seen for a year. It was a kiss that could end wars and cure any pain. She lightly placed her hands around my neck and desperate to have her all by myself, as close as possible I lifted her up from the ground. As if it was scripted she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to my bedroom.

I laid her down on my bed. She should feel good with me, she was supposed to be impatient to see me and crave for a touch from me, not to run away with Paris when she sees me. My heart was beating like crazy and her breathing was fast and uneven. I kissed her down her neck, stopping at points where I knew she loved to be kissed. I knew her body well, I knew what she liked, what made her feel uncomfortable, what drove her crazy. I knew how to keep her wanting more. Her skin was soft, it smelled familiar and warm. She shivered under my fingertips as I slowly traced my hand down her arm. I grabbed her by her waist to pull her up only to kiss her further down. I loved how she ran her hands through my hair, it drove me wild, it made me feel hers, I wanted to be hers, I always wanted to be hers.

Every kiss I placed on her body felt like sparks, listening to her moan out my name silently had made me weak on my knees. I undressed her, revealing more of her body, throwing her slightly wet clothes on the floor. It didn't take long to have Ace fully naked in front of me, she was never ashamed of her body. She looked amazing, a little bit different than last time, but still amazing. Wishing for more of her I spread her legs and went for the one thing that made her toes curl and lean her head back. I loved the fact that I knew exactly what made her grab the sheets in agony. I pleased her with my tongue and fingers until I heard her come right into my hands several times, I loved how mine she looked, each time she melted into my hands I felt like coming too.

I climbed on top of her. I smiled brightly when I saw her pull me into an intense kiss, she didn't wait too long, instead she signalled me not to wait any longer but to take her, fully. It felt amazing, feeling her wrap around me was the best feeling, no human feeling can compare to this one. Life doesn't get better than this, nothing ever will be as beautiful as being inside of my Rory, except maybe her eyes.

We came together, not at the same time, I held it in for her to feel as much as possible, the way she looked straight into my eyes was breath-taking, so much I didn't even feel her tight grip on my side. I couldn't help but to notice how stunning she looked in this dim light, it was dark but her glowing skin was visible, she was taking deep breaths and I gave her a long kiss before laying next to her, having her curl up next slightly on me on the bed. I will never get bored of reading her invisible messages she would trace with her finger on my chest, of the smell of her hair and the light strokes of her lashes on my breasts. Nothing can ever compare to my Rory.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory's POV

I woke up in the ocean of clean white bedsheets. It was so quiet and peaceful you would never guess you're in the jungle of Las Vegas. Logan's body was laying next to mine, he was cold, in rare moments like these Logan didn't look so masculine and strong, he looked restful and without a worry in the world. His hair was a mess, I guess that was my fault.

I didn't know how last night was going to end up, but If you asked me that yesterday, the reality would be the last one on the list of possible endings. Sleeping with Logan, sharing intimacy with him was the most soul awakening, fear crushing experience I have ever had. Our bodies knew how to be with each other, we didn't. Our bodies knew what they wanted, how they wanted and they listened, we didn't. Logan turned around and I noticed his phone vibrate on the bedside table, I swear I wasn't looking, but her gorgeous face was all over the goddamn screen. She was a beautiful brunette with a bright Hollywood smile. Another woman, was waiting for him, patiently, in their home. I felt nauseous, but not because of my little baby, I felt sick of myself. Did another woman deserve this? To feel this way?

I jumped up at the realisation that Logan, my Logan would be awake in a couple of minutes and will be heading home, to his fiancé to marry her… TO MARRY HER. Panic rushed all over my body and I started grabbing all of my things from the floor, I had quite the layers going on last night. Two buttons of my vest were missing, I can thank Logan for that. I was in my pants and bra when I felt two warm hands warp around me from behind, I quickly turned around to see a half naked Logan standing in front of me. I didn't even notice him from all of the panic.

„Ace, let me get some food into your system, you must be starving." He gave me his most loving look he possibly could, moving a strand of my hair behind my head. I looked down, on the edge of another meltdown and I shook my head. I was sad that this moment with him had an expiration date, that we couldn't share this forever, this idyllic, almost utopian life. He asked me what was wrong. The worst part of all of it is that none of it felt wrong. Nothing with Logan could ever feel wrong, we knew it was wrong, every social rule told us it was wrong, but being with him, how could a love like this ever be wrong?

He brushed his hand against my cheek, his hand was so warm compared to his body in the morning, he pulled me closer to him and I had to pull away, someone had to be the voice of reason. „Logan, what's the point? Of all of this? You would never leave her!" I yelled out, pointing at his phone, which, ironically enough showed her as the caller ID, calling him once again. „Just say the word Ace." He stated. „What good would that do?" I asked, confused. „All I ever wanted from you was to say it, to say that you're mine and that you wanna be mine, but all you ever do is run away from me!" His voice got angrier. „I am not your toy Rory!" He said, stepping away from me. This hurt, this hurt me bad, not because of his tone but because of how right he was. I never chose him, over anything, and now, I wasn't choosing the best for my baby, I was choosing what was the most comfortable for me.

Being raised by a single parent was the only way I knew anything about, having to share a baby with Logan, having the thought of him participating on this journey scared me. I knew nothing about mutual decisions, living with someone, taking care of another. I knew nothing about anything that was good for my baby and that was frightening. All of it rushed through my body and I felt my hand shaking as it reached to my face. „Logan, I'm pregnant." I cried out and waited for a reaction. He froze, not a single word left his mouth and I was just about to check if he was breathing as he asked „Is it mine?" After I nodded he walked up to me, placed his hands on my belly and got down on his knees, placing his head on my stomach. For the first time, ever, I felt Logans tears on my belly, he held me on the side and eventually hugged me, I placed my hands on his head. I have never felt such intimacy with anyone, he was so fragile. Behind all of his toughness and strong facade, he was a warm person, with all of the emotions.

„My baby" He whispered. After a minute of silence between us he stood up with the most genuine and honest smile I have ever seen. He looked like the boy I have met in Yale. He was happy, I could feel that. „How far are you?" He asked „15 weeks." I answered, now holding my growing stomach myself. He started pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair, excited as ever. „I need to move, I will put you as my right hand in the firm, we will buy a family house, I will get a puppy, I have to get a family jeep, I'm calling my dealer, I need that jeep." He was speaking so fast, grabbing his phone.

„Logan, no." I said quietly at first, repeating it again louder as he didn't listen to me. „Logan, I'm raising it on my own." I stated, completely sure in myself, he was confused. „What do you mean? I'm right here Rory." He said, almost pleaded. „Please don't do this to me." He begged, walking up to me, taking my hands. „Logan, you cannot leave Odette for me." I tried explaining my points to him, but he didn't seem to listen to me. „Ace, who cares about anything else, we're having a baby." His enthusiastic and optimistic voice got me irritated. „You have a life, besides me!" I said, stepping back. „Up until now, you were going to marry that woman and not once did you consider me and how I would feel about that!" I continued, devastated by my own words. „And now, suddenly, conveniently as I'm carrying your child, you want a family with me?" I looked at him offended and bitter. „I wanted a family with you 15 years ago Rory!" He yelled out, frustrated and mad.

If he wanted this life with me, he could have fought for me. Nobody can force anyone to marry someone he doesn't care for, he always had the option to go for me, but he never did. Not until now, now he is suddenly wanting me? I was angry, angry because I felt played, tricked and fooled but mostly of all, angry because a part of me could never hate him, and that was the worst thing of all.

He was speechless, he looked around the room, searching for things to argue with. I whipped my tears away from my cheek and put my blouse on me, turning around to leave this room that was so peaceful and calm an hour ago. He grabbed my hand and tried stopping me from leaving, but I pulled my hand away. „Rory please stay, let us talk about this." He begged me. „Congratulations to the groom and best wishes to the bride." I said enraged, I rushed outside and slammed the door behind me. I could hear his voice call after me, but I started to run outside. The air here was choking me and I knew I needed to run outside.

I walked outside and grabbed the first cab I could see, he drove me straight to the airport, where I luckily had the chance to change my flight. One message from Logan followed the other one and it was slightly frustrating to see this.

The annoying couples from movies that were perfect for each other but for some stupid reason

weren't together were always so stupid and here I am, being the most stupid of all. I felt so many emotions at once, all of it gave me a headache. I was intrigued as I saw an unknown British number calling me. I picked it up and heard a female voice, with a strong accent.

"Am I speaking to Rory Gilmore?"

She really called me, that woman has called me and arranged a meeting with me. What in the world was she thinking? I was shocked to hear her French accent through the speaker. She sounded very official, not giving away much of what this was really about. She only told me she was flying to New York tomorrow and the address where I should meet her.

I lost count of how many missed phone calls I have missed from Logan. I didn't even read his texts, even Finn and Collin tried contacting me. I couldn't speak to any of them right now. As soon as I arrived home I went straight to Jess, he opened the doors of his apartment to me and I rushed into his arms, hiding myself from the world in his hug. He didn't dare asking any questions, the poor guy was terrified by my look of utter desperation and need for some peace. He stroke my hair slowly and took me inside.

I spent the rest of the day on his couch, he cuddled me up with blankets and gave me warm coffee and ordered all of my favorites. After setting everything up for me he sat on the coffee table in front of me and gave me a serious look. „What is going on with you Rory?" He asked me, slightly concerned but also irritated by me. I shook my head, the last thing I wanted to do now was to talk about this. He understood, thank God he understood. Jess nodded and stood up to grab his remote, he sat on the other half of his big grey couch and we watched „Full House", the most comforting series of all time.

„Rory, you know I will be there for the two of you." He said after a while, his voice warm and calming, he placed his hand on my leg and rubbed it lightly, pulling the blanket so it covered my feet completely. I took a good look at him, his stare was reassuring, removing any doubt and fear that I had having this baby. I nodded and continued watching the movie. Soon after I fell asleep and at the time, Jess was typing his newest book on his laptop.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and a note saying „I had to run to a meeting, there is food in the fridge, please eat. J" I smiled at the little sticky note on the mug. I stood up and made my way home where I showered and changed for my lunch date with Odette.

I got there 10 minutes earlier and I already saw her, I didn't want to make it seem as if I knew who she was or what she looked like. I wanted to walk pass her, straight into the restaurant, but she called out „Miss Gilmore?" With the most obnoxious accent known to men. I turned around and gave her a warm smile. „I'm Odette Chateau, shall we?" She offered me a hand shake, a weak and sloppy one, like I'm holding a fishtail. She lead the way, giving me plenty opportunities to roll my eyes without her noticing. We sat down at a table for two.

Sitting across from her gave me a chance to take a good look at her. My goodness, what were the french eating to make their skin this healthy and glowing. „I want to get right to it." She started, right after we ordered out drinks. She pulled something out of her Chanel bag. She started writing on it and handed it to me. A one million dollars check. I took a good look at it, and completely confused I looked at her, her voice was completely firm and steady. „I know you are pregnant Rory." She looked down, she was a very graceful person. How did she find out? I wasn't showing as much„But you must understand, Logan is everything to me." Was she trying to buy me off? „What is this about?" I waved the check. „You must understand Rory, he is all that I have left." She kept on rambling. „You have your journalist job, I heard you're a writer, you have a baby on the way, all that I have is him." She quickly removed that one tear away.

„I'm not taking your money." I said, angrily. „Please take it, just take the money and let me have him, I'm not stupid, I can very well see the power you have over him." She said and our drinks arrived. „He loves you Rory and I love him, please understand." I took a deep breath and answered her „It was never my attention to cause any trouble between you two." She quickly interrupted me „I know you didn't do that to hurt me, you don't even know what you do just by calling him late at night, yes, I don't sleep like a bear" She let out a little giggle, her teeth were incredibly white, I have seen several aspects of her that Logan could like, and we have just spent 20 minutes together. „Take the money Rory, I do believe you need the money with the baby on the way." I slided her the check back „I don't need it." I said but before she could interrupt me I continued „I will stay away." I promised, to which she smiled and nodded. Soon she stood up „I'm sure it is the best for the both of us if we don't see each other again. Thank you for your time Rory." You could tell how happy and satisfied she was with the outcome of our conversation. I nodded and quickly, she was out of the restaurant.

I knew Jess worked in the neighbourhood so I called him up to see If he had the time to meet me there. He was sitting next to me and we ordered food. He talked about his newest book proposal and I pretended to listen. Truth to be told I was much more interested in what made Odette come all this way to try to buy me away from Logan, I ran away from him, he never told her about me before, what changed?

I saw him calling again, and this time I have decided to take his call. I stood up, told Jess I will only take a minute, he nodded and continued with his meal. I answered my phone as soon as I was outside. He sounded incredibly surprised to hear my voice, I instantly noticed that he has been drinking. „Ace, finally." He let out a deep, long breath. I wanted to make this as quick as possible. „Please Logan, hear me out." He then kept on begging me for some time to speak but I continued „I don't want you to to call me again." I felt his shock since he was very quiet „Rory, please don't do this, please." My whole body started to shake, I felt tears come down my cheeks, I quickly removed them and continued „Logan, don't call me again." He begged to jump in and speak but I didn't let him.

„If you love me, you will let me be, I'm in love with someone else." I said and the line went completely silent, I hung up on him and put my phone away. Never have my own words hurt me this way, but I knew, this was the only right thing to do for everyone. My hands felt cold and shaky. I wasn't actually allowed to feel this way, all of it was my decision, but, nevertheless, it sting like an open wound.

Don't tell me I was unfair to him, I knew that. I knew he only wanted to be the father that he never had and that wasn't a crime, but he deserved a decent life, away from me and everything that choosing me brings. He really was the guy I just couldn't quiet, but this was a good shot at straightening things up.

I calmed myself down for a minute and returned back to Jess, faking a big smile for him. „So, what are we having for desert?"

Logan's POV

It has been a whole week of constant messaging and trying to reach out for her. How can one single person be this stubborn? Rory should be studied. No, I should be studied for not being able to see when it's time to let go. But I couldn't. She was carrying my baby and the last thing I was going to let happen is this kid growing up without a father or anything else this baby will need. I will protect it with my life. But first, I need to protect myself from my mother, as he was on her absolute edge because of this wedding, making me learn the vows she has written for me by heart, practicing the first dance… with her.

It was the day of the big wedding and the Huntzbergers have spared no expense in making this the event of the century. The wedding is taking place in my hometown of Hartford. Everything was prepared and ready for showtime. The band was already playing and everyone was gathering downstairs, having their first drinks. I was upstairs getting ready with Finn, my best man.

He was awfully silent, this wasn't like him at all, especially at unbearable events like this one. He was texting someone while I was fixing up my tie. „Finn, what's up with you?" I asked him and got a strange reaction which made me even more confused. „You tell me." He looked up at me and continued „You have been miserable ever since you spend the night with Rory." How did he- „Oh don't be an idiot, who do you think told her we were in Las Vegas?" I swear I have never seen Finn this annoyed with me.

„Oh well yeah, lemme see, you are this stupid, I though spending that night with Rory would finally make you see how ridiculous this wedding is, but here we are, like clowns in a circus show and your mother is the master of the ceremony." He let out a bothered and clearly annoyed, forced laugh out.

„It isn't that easy Finn." I said, running my fingers through my hair, slightly starting to nervously pace back and forth, unsure of what to tell him to calm him down. Finn was rarely this serious about anything, one would think sex and alcohol were the only two things on his mind, but he would have never been this successful if he wasn't highly intelligent, but, If I may be completely honest, you didn't have to be very wise to see that things between Rory and me, weren't at a friendly-ex-lovers-who-secretly-hate-each-other base.

„Enlighten me then, Huntzberger. What is a reasonable explanation for two people who clearly love each other to be complete morons and walk away from each other for the thousandth time?" He was getting angry, wow, he really did care about me, he was truly like a brother to me and I was lying to him like this? What kind of a person have I become?

„She's pregnant Finn." That made him completely silent, he looked me questionably, looking for any sign that this could be some sort of a sick joke. To be honest, It was strange enough for me to say it out loud myself. Not a bad strange, but a… different strange, especially given the circumstances we were both in. Me for instance, marrying a woman I didn't care about or her being alone at times where I needed to be there for her.

„You really have the brain of a chicken Huntzberger, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes wide open, filling up with anger. „Rory is pregnant, probably puking her liver out and you are here celebrating a love that doesn't exist?" He laughed out, annoyed and frustrated by me.

In that moment the door knocked and Honor was walking inside, seeing the two of us in a heated argument when we should be fully ready, about to go downstairs and greet everyone with the biggest Hollywood smile known to men. „And what are you two still doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms, taking turns giving death stares to the two of us. „Logan is being a wimp." Finn said, probably lost for a more mature insult, he has presented me with all of his good ones already. Honor looked as confused as ever. „He has a pregnant girl waiting for him, too selfless to probably ask for it, but still… sitting alone and-" „Odette is pregnant?" Honors eyes lit up, the picture of her finally becoming an aunt filled her eyes with joy.

„No, Rory is pregnant." I said, looking down, ashamed because everything Finn was saying was the truth. I felt discussed by myself. The whole time I was making up excuses as to why she wasn't answering her calls or why she kept pushing me away when instead I should be there, I should just be there, standing in front of her door waiting for the time she needed me. Surprisingly enough, Honor didn't seem as surprised. „I know, I have seen her at the doctors with her husband, a black haired guy, kinda really masculine." I looked at her confused, remembering the dirty, trash looking dude from years ago, what was he doing with my Rory and MY BABY at the doctors?

I snapped, jealousy took over my whole body and I angrily grabbed my jacket. „Finn, I'm getting out through the back door." I swear, I could HEAR him smile behind me. Honor was confused, she was asking all of these questions „But what am I going to tell everyone?" She yelled at me, following me. „Tell 'em to fuck themselves Honor!" I yelled back, not looking back but rushing down to the backdoor, hoping I would make it unnoticed.

Rory, my Rory, didn't feel like I wanted her, a life with her, so she was relying on Jess? This isn't the way things are going to be. It was supposed to be me and her, forever. I kept coming up with more things that I needed to tell her on my way downstairs, trying to avoid anyone who would want to keep me. „Logan!" I heard a scream from behind, just as I was about to reach the doorknob. I turned around. „Odette I'm sorry, you have to understand." I looked at her, she was wearing her white wedding dress, I saw Finn rushing after her, probably trying to stop her, but once he saw that she caught up with me, I nodded and he walked back, making sure no one else came rushing after us.

„Logan you promised me!" She started to shake, as she walked towards me I saw the way she looked at me. Disappointment, rage and regret. „You promised me you would keep her out of our relationship." She said and started crying. The worst thing of all was that I knew that she wasn't only sad because a business deal between our families would fall apart, but because she really did care about me.

I hate that this world we live in, the world where power rules, gets people to a breaking point like this one. It makes someone chose between obligations and what was right, what felt right. Rory was the only thing in my life that ever felt right but also the only thing that I couldn't squeeze into this life, and quite frankly I didn't want to. She was the one pure thing in my life, the one thing that was truly mine and truly honest. No business deals, arrangements or obligations. How could I lose something that made me feel true emotions, pure, honest feelings?

„I'm really sorry Odette, she means everything to me." I said, she didn't move another inch. She stayed there and tears were coming down her cheeks. I would lie if I told you I didn't feel horrible for making someone feel this way. Odette wasn't the villain in this story, she was a victim, a victim of this sick world we were both pushed in at birth. I wish she could find what I have found in Rory. Salvation but adventure, peace in moments of rage and emotions on top of a lonely heart.

I turned around and walked out of the house, I threw my stuff at the passengers seat and jumped into my Porsche, driving away from here, making my way to her, feeling that after a long time that things will be okay, feeling that there is a possibility that maybe, just maybe, I would be deserving of something real, something… not arranged, but mine, all mine and true.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory's POV

It was a boy, I was carrying a baby boy. That patient chair at my gynaecologists was really cold, the whole room was as well as the gel on my growing stomach, but Jess rubbing my hand with his thumb made it that much better. I don't understand how anyone can see anything on that blurry, black and white ultrasound picture, let alone think that it's cute. My mom wanted to come with today, but unfortunately she had a lot of things to do at the Inn.

„He probably has the Gilmore blue eyes." Jess said with a smile, helping me off of that chair, smiling down at me. I took the pictures the doctor gave me and Jess gave me my coat. I texted everyone what the doctors said, Paris wasn't a texting person so instead she called me.

„So it a little baby dude, huh?" She sounded very happy for me. „Yes, the chain of Lorelei Gilmores ends here." I giggled a little and in the typical Paris manner she said „Yes, because he´s a Huntzberger." I didn't have to be there to know that she was rolling her eyes at me. She quickly changed the subject when she noticed that this topic has upset me. We ended the conversation with agreeing to see each other next week.

Jess and I made our way outside and he opened my car door. „You don't have to do that Jess, I'm not an invalid." I giggled and got inside. „I though we could do something fun today." He said as he got into the car himself. „The library?" My eyes lit up as I looked at him like a cute adorable puppy, his first reaction was to laugh a little, he started the engine and said „Not this time, I though you needed some distraction since today-" „Let's just drive" I cut him off, knowing well what today was.

He was really getting married, after all of these years of loving him, carrying for him, him saving my ass and me supporting him, this is how the love story is going to end? Some people would think that If I knew that this is the way it was all going to end that I would have spared myself and would spent my Yale years with someone else, but that is not the truth. The truth is, I am who I am because Logan loved me, he shaped me into a strong person willing to take risk and not being afraid. Our love was an epic one, we changed one another and there was no love like ours. I would never change anything that has happened between us, to me, everything was right, all of it, even if it hurt me.

We drove straight into the city. Once we found a parking spot he opened the door for me I asked him what we were doing he answered „I'm taking you out Gilmore." I smiled „Out where?" He took my hand and started leading the way „To get the best hot dog in town." I swear this smile will leave permanent marks on my face, he was taking me where we went on our first New York date, well it wasn't a date, it was a farewell.

We hit all of the spots like before, even hitting the music store we went. It felt like nothing has changed, he still had a great taste in music and a very great talent of finding cool artists I swear no-one has heard of. He even managed to find me a signed copy of the Bangles „All Over the Place".

The place was still dusty and I swear the same creepy guy worked there, I have noticed to often that he was starring at me instead of the vinyls. Being here with jess was a breath of fresh air in the otherwise life full of worry and difficult decisions.

„I never told you how much that visit of yours messed with my head back then." He said as we walked down the busy streets of New York. „What do you mean?" I asked him, knowing very well that I was also a complete mess after spending those hours with him. „Lets just say, I realised what I really wanted." He smiled at me and we continued walking, trying to avoid that topic again.

It was comforting to have Jess in my life, we could talk about everything and it was always fun. He really had his life together now, living in the big city, getting published by huge publishing houses. I was so proud of him.

The whole day was amazing, and it was slowly getting dark. I must admit, Jess really did replace my thought about Logans wedding with something infinitely more fun and cheerful. Once we were done with our ice cream, he took my hand and started pulling me towards a huge building. „Where are we going?" I asked, smiling at how excited he was. „This is one of my publishing houses, they gave me a key in case I wanted to work on my new book outside of their working hours." „They must be really into you Jess" I said, proud and impressed. „Or stupid." He laughed.

He eventually got us inside, it was a beautiful building, completely in glass, with modern minimalistic furniture. „I'm very impressed." I smiled, he lead me to the elevator and we got to the last floor, a couple of steps later we found ourselves on the top of the building.

Opening the door he revealed the most beautiful view of the whole city. I walked outside and couldn't believe how stunning all of the city lights were, it was quiet up here. „I doesn't seem so big and scary from up here." He said behind me, I turned around, smiled and nodded, it truly didn't, everything down there was so overwhelming and crowded, this way the city seemed peaceful.

„Rory, we need to talk." I turned around, I swear you could see the stars from up here. He stepped closer to me and took me by my waist. I looked up at him, slightly confused as to where this is heading. „I would never do the things he has done to you." He looked down, his tone was soft, just above a whisper.

„It's not about what he did, it's what he didn't do." I looked away, feeling hurt all over again because of Logan, he really did hurt me so often I forgot to count. Jess pulled my face closer to his and kissed me. Yes, he actually kissed me. The whole world went silent and it was just the two of us. The feeling of pure calmness came over me, it felt amazing to be in his arms, just what I needed right now. I pulled away from him and smiled, he smiled back at me and cupped my head into his hands. „Lets get you home." He smiled, lovingly. I swear there was a whole universe of stars in his eyes.

He took my hand and lead me downstairs to the car, giving me his leather jacket and having one arms around me at all times. He opened the door for me and we drove off, talking about the albums that we have seen in the music shop. It was an amazing change to talk about something other than the future and babies. It was a chill, casual conversation and exactly what I needed at that moment.

We parked right outside of my house, Jess took my hand and started telling me a funny story of him and Luke, we laughed all the way to my door, but suddenly, seeing _him, _I froze, we stopped laughing and I let go of Jess, taking a few steps forward.

„Logan?"

Logan's POV

„Logan? What are you doing here?" Yes, that was a good question, what was I doing here? Honor was obviously right about everything going on here. He was holding her hand as if she was his, she wasn't, Rory was _mine_. „So this is why you haven't answered any of my calls?" I asked stepping up to her only to have him walk in front of her. I looked down at him, it was ridiculous that such a small man would have the guts to stand up to me. „I suggest you leave blondie." He almost spat out, acting all protective over Rory.

Rory instantly responded „Logan, I have nothing to say to you." I looked at her angry, I knew she lied, I always knew when she lied to me. She was pissed at me and now she was hiding herself behind this tiny loser in front of me.

„Ace, let us talk." I tried calming the situation down, she looked away, uncomfortable with the situation she was in. I tried stepping close to her but then felt Jess pulling me away „Back off blo-" I couldn't help myself, rage rushed over me and I pushed him off, quite hard, seeing how he almost fell down. Rory gasped and stepped back, I have never seen this look on her face before. „Rory, come with me." I said, reaching out for her hand.

„I though you were going to get married." She said, watching us with a look of terror, she looked scared. This made my look soften and my fists relax. „No Rory, I don't wanna get married to her." I said, noticing a few tears come down her cheek. I wanted to badly to wipe them away and take here somewhere far, somewhere where we would be alone. Jess was dusting himself off, stepping back, probably out of respect for Rory, not wanting to scare her any more. „Please Ace." I said, seeing how I'm not moving until I talk to her, she looked at Jess and gave him a nod, signalising that he should get inside, finally.

Once we were alone, we sat down on a bench outside of her place, next to the pool-house that I still have some of the most beautiful memories off. I snapped out of my thoughts as she said „Why didn't you marry Odette?" She asked. „I don't love her, that isn't the life that I wanna live." I answered, I took a deep breath and continued „Rory, I wanna take care of your, of our baby." Before she could say anything, I placed my hand on hers to let her know that I wasn't finished. „I don't want to leave you to do this alone, and certainly not with someone else."

„Logan, how do you-" Rory was feeling tense, she was looking all around her backyard, lost for words to say. „Rory I still love you." The words just bursted out my mouth, it felt like they have been piling up inside of me for years, just waiting for the perfect chance to jump out. Instead of yelling and screaming at me, Rory's body completely calmed down, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled, it was the most beautiful sight that the earth has ever seen. „Ace listen to me-" I took her hand in both of mine and she opened her eyes to look at me. „I don't want another day without you in it, I really don't. I want to help you, in any way I can and this baby will always have a dad, an excellent dad." I smiled at her and placed a stand of her hair behind her ear.

„I had the most amazing day." She said, biting her lip a little bit, looking away and continuing „There was not a single day that Jess wasn't there for me." She stood up, making me look up to her. „You just show up when it's convenient for you." Rory turned her back to me and I instantly stood up, taking her hand, lightly pulling her towards me. „Ace, that's not true." She turned around and pulled her hand away. „You almost got MARRIED!" Now she yelled at me. „Yet here I am, telling you I still love you, for God's sake Rory just give us a chance!"

„Logan, Jess deserves much more than for me to just run away with you." She said, running her fingers through her hair nervously „So write him a note." I couldn't help myself, I had no control over that cocky remark. „You have no idea what it has been like!" He said, looking straight into my eyes, as serious as ever. „I wasn't even sure if I was going to keep the baby, Jess was there for me when I needed you, the father of our son!" Son? Was it a „It's a boy?" My eyes got wide and filled with happiness, I'm going to have a son.

„Well if you were with me today you would have known by now." Rory sounded extremely angry with me, I couldn't blame her of course, everything she said was true but I had to make her understand and feel what I am feeling for her. There was no other person in this world that I feel this kind of connection with but her, I love her, I have always loved her. And even as she deliberately tries to throw away every future that we might possibly have, I worship her.

„Do you think this is easy for me? That I feel relief for not standing there next to you? Ace, let me make things right, please." She shook her head. „I am not leaving Jess." I had to admit, this did hit me hard, as much as I knew I screw up big time I though that she at least felt the third of what I did, which would, trust me, be enough. „And I'm not giving up on us." I replied with a smile, which she gave me back. She looked most amazing when she smiled. I gave her my jacket and proposed we took a walk. After having to ask her twice she lead the way through her backyard door. „I know the way, I used to sneak out here when we-" „I know Logan" she giggled.

It became a chilly night in March, but not too cold you couldn't take a walk, and I wasn't ever feeling cold next to my Ace anyways. „How is your book going?" I asked her after a long conversation about what the doctor said today. „Quite good actually, I am very happy with the last few chapters I have written, I can't wait for you to read it." I have noticed that she was shy about this book, but I loved that she was taking this step and doing something that was really important to her, she had to write this book, this story needs to be heard.

„So, a boy?" I smiled at her „Do you already know a name? I don't know If I have enough time to fight you for it if it's something stupid." She laughed a little and I swear, I would make the whole world silent when she laughs, nothing should disturb that sound. „Oh yes, I know exactly what we will call our baby." This sounded so good coming from her, our baby. „Can you feel him?" I was curious about everything. „Not really, sometimes, when I concentrate really hard I can feel something move, but it takes some time and complete silence." She smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

After a round around her block I followed her home, the lights were on so I was guessing Jess was waiting for her, which I didn't like one single bit, I never wanted to share my Ace, but If I was to do this, I had to be smart and do this slow, so she doesn't feel pressured.

„Who would have known I'd be living in the old Gilmore house." She smiled and pointed at the front door. „Not me" I chuckled slightly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. „Let me take you out tomorrow." I whispered into her ear, she slowly pulled away and said „I will think about it Huntzberger." I smiled and turned around making my way to my car. „I can't wait to see you Gilmore."I heard her giggle again before stepping inside. I turned around to have one last look at her before she closed the door.

We were ready. My job is stable enough to support a family, she is doing the job she loved, we created a healthy baby boy. There is nothing standing in our way, except _him_.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory's POV

As soon as I walked inside of the house I saw Jess pacing back and forth. Once he saw me he stopped at his track and looked at me, expecting some detailed report of what has happened. I couldn't explain myself to him, I couldn't explain this situation to anyone, no one would understand. I truly don't didn't understand the connection between Logan and me, myself, I don't think there is anything he could do, for me to not love him.

We have hurt each other so many times, out of jealousy, out of anger, but never because we didn't love each other. All of the things that have happened always seem to disappear when I'm with him, he could easily get me to agree on anything. But this was all way more complex and way more complicated that what it seemed. There is one more life at risk if this goes bad. I had to stop thinking just for myself and start thinking what was the best for my baby. I couldn't risk having someone start a relationship with him and then leave, not at my watch.

„Nothing happened, I will talk to him more tomorrow." I said, way too tired to discuss this with him, I just wanted to get a bath and get into my bed, write a little bit. But, of course he wouldn't let this go. „You're meeting him again tomorrow? I though you two were through?" He sounded mad, of course he would be mad. Anyone just trying to catch up with me and Logan would most certainly get dizzy right away. And after this beautiful day that we had today, Jess and I, one part of me really did wish things were through, just so I could have a peaceful night and have things simple.

„We're having a baby, I cannot push him away from me just like that!" My angry response made him look away, I couldn't quite read his face, it almost looked disgusted, which of course, by nature, made me pissed. „I thought we were going somewhere Rory…" I crossed my arms „Yes, I'm going to bed!" I said and turned around, making my way to my bathroom to take a long deserving bath.

After an hour spent in the bathtub I came back into the living room to see Jess sleeping on the couch. I covered him with a blanket and went to my room. Before laying down to sleep I checked my phone and saw a message from Logan.

_„__Thank you for hearing me out Ace, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Everything is going to be okay. - L_"

I smiled seeing his message, hearing „everything is going to be okay." From him, made me almost believe it will. However, there were still so many things on my mind that I couldn't shake off. Why did he leave his own wedding? He had so many opportunities and chances to do so but he chose to do that last minute? He had all of this time to chose me, but he didn't. Logan wanted a conformation that I wanted him, which I understand since I turned his proposal down, but that was years ago. It wasn't my place to just tell him to love _me_ instead of _her._

I also understand that I may seem like a home wrecker, like someone who has a thing for people who are already taken, and in the past I might blame that on curiosity and a drive for the forbidden, but it was different now. I wanted Logan to be happy and If I felt for one second that he was happy with Odette, I would have left and he would never hear from me again. But we were crazy about each other, being with him made everything… okay.

I knew that Jess had to work the next morning, so I wasn't surprised when I didn't see him on the couch when I came downstairs. I made myself fresh unfortunately decaf coffee and started on another chapter of the book. I wanted everything to feel real and objective, which it did up until the moment when my main character, meets _him_. And I'm not talking about when they meet at the coffee cart, I'm talking about their meeting in front of the dorm room that she shared with her friend „Oslo".

I wrote about the way he challenged her mind, the way he didn't have a single problem keeping up with her. The way he saw her as black, strong coffee in a world full of cheap wine that only gives you headache. Nothing ever felt this easy to write, the memories we are most fond of flow right out. I wrote how nobody got her this frustrated, but longing for more the same time. I wrote how his eyes and that smile kept her awake for days after and how she hoped for nothing more than to accidentally see him tomorrow, even if it was next to the coffee cart.

It was soon 8 o'clock in the evening, I had my dress on and red lipstick. Logan rang the doorbell, two minutes before he said he would, I opened the door to see him holding a big bouquet of my favorite flowers, he didn't forget. „Hey Ace!" His smile was big, his hair was done and he was perfectly shaved, ready to go. „Hello Logan" I smiled and he handed me the flowers. „Where are we going?" I asked, taking the flowers, bringing them inside. They were so beautiful.

„I thought it might be smart to get some food into your system first." He leaned against the doorframe, looking really good. I could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket. „Aren't you going to take that?" He shook his head „I've been ignoring any contact with anyone since yesterday." Well, that was awkward. I understood that he didn't want to talk about it, how he disappointed his fiancé and his family, on the big day. So, I dropped the topic.

We talked about how I was feeling and how I really started to feel the weight I was gaining, to which he complimented me. He didn't have to, I wasn't feeling insecure, I was feeling confused. About this night, about us. He lead me to his car, opened the door for me and drove to a really nice restaurant. He was on his best behaviour, always, so non of this seemed unusual to me, he was always a perfect gentlemen. We ate, we drank, we talked about his work and how good he was doing. I felt really proud, especially since he was always talking about him not being able to make it without me, which was complete crap. He was talented and smart. He understood people. How they worked, what they were good at and what they wanted to hear. But hey, I took credit where I could.

Later on that evening he announced to me „I will buy a house." My eyes got wide open, usually I wouldn't be so surprised, his world was full of strange and sudden purchases, but given the circumstances, I could't help but to think that there was more to it than to just buy it. „How nice." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. „Somewhere here, quiet but still not far away from the city." He smiled, getting excited by the second. „Something homey, with a big garden, maybe a pool, something we could make feel warm." He looked at me excited, this wasn't his first attempt to make us sound like a family.

„We?" I asked. „Well- I was thinking maybe, when my boy comes over." He said proudly, his boy. „And maybe you too" He continued, a little bit quieter, nervous about my response. Not wanting to create any drama, trying to keep it friendly. „Yes, maybe, and a pool would be nice." I said and finished my meal. We walked out of the restaurant and he lead me back to the car. I learned over the years not to ask many question as to where we were going, so I just went with it. I would trust Logan with my life.

He drove to an amusement park, looked at me for approval and my huge smile assured him that he has found the perfect place to take me out. We got cotton candy and popcorn and made our way to the ferris wheel.

„Rory, I have to be honest with you." I let out a little giggle „Why? Because I can't escape now?" I smiled looking down, since we were sitting alone in the ferris wheel booth. He also chuckled. „I was sure, when we met, that I would spend years if I ever wanted to forget you, turns out I was wrong." My look turned from happy to confused in a second. „I could spent forever, trying to forget you and even when I'm old and probably have Alzheimers, I could't forget you Ace." He looked down nervously, it was precious. „I can't say I haven't tried, with all of the old methods, alcohol, woman, but at the end of each day I just wanted hear how your day went." He looked up at me and I could see how glossy his eyes were, as if he was about to cry. „I realised that I could never survive if you chose someone else to talk about your day with." He said.

„Logan, we talked about this yesterday, Jess was amazing to me, this whole time and I have feelings for him." He nodded, understanding where I came from, of course, I knew better than to think that he was going to give up, but the fact that I didn't have to explain myself, felt good. „I cannot take your son away from you, you deserve to meet him, teach him the things only you can teach him…" I smiled and took his hand „But I need time, we have spent so much with the wrong people, I just need a little bit more time to figure things out." He held my hand and moved closer to me.

He was so close to my face, not closing his eyes yet, but, looking straight into mine. „You are the best thing about my life Ace." He smiled and lightly pressed his lips against mine, his hands were holding my face and I could feel his lips curl into a smile. Everything made sense when we kissed, why we fight, why we cannot quit each other, why, despite all of the bad that he has done, I could never imagine a future where I don't love him, not a single part of my body could ever be indifferent to him.

After we made another round on the ferris wheel we got back into the car and he drove me back home. Following me to the door. „I am handling stuff at home tomorrow." He said, his voice slightly annoyed. „Please call me." The smile on his face was comforting. He placed a slight kiss on my forehead and in a second I was inside and he was in his car.

It felt just like before, the aggressive butterflies in my stomach, the mess in my head, his scent all over my body, it was like he never left my side, but he did and that wasn't something I could just forget with flowers and couple of good hours. Our love was true, but so were our issues.

Logan's POV

These two days have been more than I have deserved and today, I get to enjoy the judgmental looks on my families faces when I return to our family home. The last two days I was at my apartment in New York, ignoring any type of confrontation with satan's crew. I knew Honor would back me up on pretty much anything that wasn't the problem, my parents were the main issue. I parked just outside of the house and made my way to the front.

My mother opened the door and didn't say a word, instead she moved away to give me enough space to step inside. I walked into the dining room to see my father, Honor and Odette sitting at the table, as if they were expecting me. A deafening silence filled the room and everyone looked at me as If I have killed someone. Odette looked away, probably very hurt. Honor stood up to give me a hug „Why haven't you answered my messages?" „I was busy." I answered and pulled away from the hug, taking a seat at the table.

„I think I owe you all an explanation." I started, Odette slammed her hands on the table. „Do you have any idea how embarrassed I felt when you just-" Shira placed a hand on her shoulder „Dear, dear, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for that." Odette looked away „Yes, that gold digger, wanna be journalist persuaded him to-" This got me extremely angry, I gave them all a raging look, clutching my fists trying desperately not to punch something. „Don't you dare say anything about Rory _ever again_!" My voice sounded quite scary, I must admit.

„You threw everything away because of her!" She practically screamed at me. Before I had the chance to say anything, my father, who has been very quiet from the start slammed his hand against the table „Watch your tone when you speak to my son!" I swear I have never seen him defending me like this. He was pissed and Odette and my mom instantly went silent. My mom sat down next to Odette, still having her hand on her shoulder, like she was protecting her.

„This whole engagement and marriage was a big mistake, I know I should have said something earlier but I just never found the perfect timing." My mom then said „So you thought, when Odette was already in her wedding dress that it would be the best opportunity to make a run for it?" She looked very disappointed, this whole marriage seemed like a big responsibility, like a job that I didn't take seriously enough and now had to be punished for.

„I didn't-" and before I could even finish my though, Odette stood up again, screaming at me again. „I paid that bitch to stay away from you, how dare she ruin everything for us?!" I could't believe what I was hearing, I felt incredibly angry and betrayed. How could this possibly be happening right now? I stood up as well, I could't take these attacks anymore. „Rory is pregnant!" I yelled out at them, they all went silent for a moment. „And if anyone, says another fucking word about her, I will personally make sure they have see the inside of this house again!" I said, seeing my father nod his head made me feel a little bit more secure about all of this.

„Well, I'm sure it is not to late for her to… get an abortion?" My deathly stare at her made her change her statement „Maybe consider adoption?" Odette sat down, she looked like her whole world is crushing down, she didn't look surprised, she looked heartbroken and devastated. Did she know about the baby?

„Shira shut up!" Mitchum stood up „This is my grandchild we are speaking of, how dare you say something like that! Get out! Both of you!" He said, pointing them the door, when non of them moved „Do I seriously have to call Bob?" Bob was our security guy, I swore I almost laughed, the two of them stood up and walked into the kitchen, discussing how something like this could have happened.

My dad looked at me and smiled. „What is it that you need son?" He asked and pulled out his check-book from a drawer, I swear he had one in each room. „Nothing dad, I have everything" I said, he really did make everything possible for me. „Don't you dare leaving her again Logan, I mean it. This baby is the most important thing right now." I looked behind me to see Honor shocked but extremely excited, she pulled out her phone, probably to tell Josh. „I just wanted to apologise about the wedding, I wasn't-" he placed a hand on my shoulder „I know we didn't always see eye to eye, but we need to make this right." I smiled at him, I never had a good relationship with him and believe me if I had to take a wild guess at who would stand by my side in moments like these, it sure wouldn't be my dad, but after everything, I was incredibly happy that he did.

I nodded and felt Honors hands wrap around me from behind, I turned around to give her a proper hug. „It's a boy." I confirmed and smiled „Oh my Good that is so amazing!" Honor screamed out and hugged me again „Congratulations bro, that is so great!" She said. My dad smiled too, his look was filled with pride, my phone rang, I look at it confused, since I wasn't expecting a call on Sunday, I was very strict at work when it comes to my weekend, it was an unknown number. I hesitated to answer but after I did I head a female voice.

„Is this Logan Huntzberger?" She asked me. „Yes, that is me." I confirmed.

„Lorelei Leigh Gilmore listed you as her emergency phone number, Sir, we have bad news for you. She has been involved in a pretty serious car accident, she is currently in the OR, her mother is already on her way here to the Hartford Hospital" I instantly hung up and felt my hand shake. „Rory is in the hospital, I gotta go." I said with panic, my voice was shaking and I felt so scared. My dad then said „The driver is ready to go!" I rushed outside, picking up my jacket on my way outside.

I practically yelled out at the driver to drive as fast as he can, once we arrived I ran inside of the hospital, I looked tried finding out where Rory is and what happened but nobody wanted to give me any informations since I wasn't family, but I tried convincing them that I am the father of the child she was carrying.

I was starting to get really annoyed by everyone trying to calm me down. Rory was fighting for her life. „Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" I yelled furiously at the nurse. „I will sue the shit out of you if you don't tell me right away what is going on with my son!" In that moment I saw Jess Mariano walking out of a room, how convenient is that.

I walked up to him „What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to find out what is going on. „I was driving her to get something to-" I though I couldn't get angrier, I took him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. „You did WHAT? You caused the accident? I will fucking kill you!" I yelled at him and everyone rushed over to us, trying to pull me away from him. I heard Lorelei's voice from a distance „What the hell is going on in here?" She said, followed by Luke, who separated me and Jess.

„Rory is in the OR because of him!" I informed Lorelei, who probably already suspected what is going on with the two of us. I could see Luke running his hand through his hair in frustration, pulling Jess aside, trying to talk to him. Lorelei placed a hand on my shoulder and tried sitting down with me. „You know going all Jackie Chan on Jess won't help the situation" She said in a soft voice, trying to calm me down, but I don't think anything could. I was so scared for her and our baby. How could this happen? Why wasn't I there? I was supposed to protect her! We were just heading in a good direction, why did this have to happen? I was tired and devastated, I looked at Lorelei and tried my hardest to be brave and calm „I need more time Lorelei, I need more time with her." I said and she nodded „Trust me, I'm as mad as you are right now, but Rory will be fine. I'll try to find out more." I nodded and she stood up, tapping me on the shoulder and making her way to the nearest nurse to help her find her way to Rory's doctor.

The good thing is that this moron Jess was out of my sight, otherwise I swear I would remove his head and use It as a keychain. I was pacing back and forth, messaged Honor and Finn, confirming to them that I will notify them if I need anything and that I will let them know as soon as I find out what is happening. I wasn't this scared in a long time, I was sweating the whole time and my heart was pumping like crazy. I needed some information. Just as I was about to call Paris for help I saw Lorelei walking up to me, looking rather worried, this cannot be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's POV:

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, she told me I should better sit down. „She has 8 broken ribs, internal bleeding and a herniated disc which they are trying to fix now, it doesn't look good Logan" she could barely look at me, her face was complete pale and she pulled out her phone to call Luke, probably to see where he was.

„Are they operating on her right now?" I asked, my voice was shaky and my hands felt so cold, she didn't deserve this, this was not supposed to be my Rory. „Yes, they called up an emergency operating room and now they're doing the best they can." I stood up in complete panic „Who is operating? I need to speak to the person in charge, I will-" She grabbed my hand and made me sit down „There is nothing we can do Logan, please calm down." Her voice was quite calm, she was under a lot of shock, so much she wasn't her usual bubbly, cheerful self.

Luke came inside with Jess, holding coffee for everyone, Lorelei took one and I shook my head, giving Jess the meanest death stare possible. „Logan, can we talk?" He asked me, was he serious about this? What the actual fuck? He should be happy he can still walk. I quickly stood up and walked with him to a corner. „Look Huntzberger, we never really saw eye to eye and I'm totally okay with that." I looked down at him, getting more pissed by each second „and your point being?" I crossed my arms. „but I am not giving up on her, I know you love her, that is something that I can't change, but I will never stop being there for her, I love her way too much to do that."

I pointed into the direction of the room where Rory was being operated on „maybe if you loved her just a little bit more she wouldn't be in this position now, have you thought about that?" I asked him, feeling my whole body rage at him. This would've never happened if he had just stepped aside and be a man. I am the one Rory is supposed to be with, It was always supposed to be me. „You think I did this on purpose?" He stepped closer to me, having that stupid confused look on his face. „All that I know is that my Rory isn't okay and you're the fucking cause of that!" I pushed him out of my way and walked back to Lorelei and Luke.

Hours have passed, I haven't moved from my chair, people have offering me coffee and tea, but I didn't even bother to respond, I only shook my head, not really wanting to speak to anyone. As soon as the doctors came to us I jumped up to hear news. „I have good news." That made me instantly smile hopefully. The doctor told us that Rory's condition is stable, I felt my heart calm down instantly. „What about the baby?" I asked. „The baby is fine." I saw Lorelei sit down again in relief.

„She is asleep, you may see her." I looked at Lorelei, she gave me a nod, letting me know that It's okay for me to go inside first. I walked inside to see her petite body laying on the bed, she had the hospital gown on and looked so pale, well, she was always pale, but especially now, she must have lost so much blood. She had scars all over her beautiful face and it made me feel horrible. I was so glad that she was okay, I was never this scared in my life.

I sat down next to her and took her hand. „Ace…" I smiled a little at how her hand was still warm and fit perfectly into mine. I kissed it gently. „I was so scared Ace." I felt a small tear flow down my cheek onto her small hand, I whipped it away with my thumb. „I cannot imagine a world where you're not in it, that is not my world and I won't live in it." I smiled a little through the tears, placing a strand of her hair away from her face. She was never not beautiful. It was physically impossible for my Rory to not be beautiful. She was pale, with scars and big dark blue under eye circles, but nothing could make her less than breath-taking.

„I love you Ace, I will protect you, always." I smiled and held her hand to my lips, kissing it over and over again lightly, her skin was so soft. The beeping of her heart rate was like Mozart himself was playing, music to my ears. I smiled and heard „Logan" from the back, I turned my head around to see Lorelei standing behind me, she walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. „She is so strong." She said, I nodded „the strongest person I know." I smiled, looking down at how peaceful Rory was laying there. „You know she loves you deeply Huntzberger." I let out a small laugh, I nodded, confirming that I knew. „I just really hope that she knows that I love her too." I stood up and looked at Lorelei. „I think she does." I smiled at her and left the room.

As I walked back into the waiting room I sat across from Jess, we were the only ones in the whole room. „You know that I will never stop, she is the only one." He looked up at me and said. „Jess… Okay" I was lost for things to tell him, I was still incredibly angry at him for causing all of this mess, but this was really getting pointless, you could hear how tired I was from my voice. He looked at me, I could see regret all over his face, he was truly sorry for what has happened, I can see that. „I know you love her Jess" I said and took a deep breath. „But so do I, she is the most important thing in life." I said, confident that he would understand how that feels like. He chuckled a little and leaned back. „She is amazing." He stated. „I know." I stood up and left to get some coffee.

When I came back, I realised that I Rory would probably need her stuff when she woke up, desperately trying to beat Jess to it, I told Lorelei I would pick up some things for Rory from her house. She gave me a spare key and I made my way out to drive to her Grandparents house.

I walked inside and went to her bedroom, getting her some fresh clothes to change into when she is ready to leave the hospital, I picked out some normal pyjamas for her, her toiletries that I know she needs and uses. I though, she would probably want a book when she wakes up, so I walked up to her desk, I picked up her laptop, as she would love to write while she was there. But, as I lifted the laptop a letter instantly caught my eye, it was sealed and it said „For Logan" I picked it up and my curiosity got the best of me, I put everything down and sat on her chair, opening the letter to reveal a long, handwritten letter she obviously never gave me. It was written weeks ago.

_Logan,_

_I don't think people give much thoughts to who they give their time to, it always seems as if the amount of time to give is infinite. I mean, if you're smart you will invest your time, in your future, in your plans, in someone who really matters. _

_I have spent so much of my time wondering what would've happened if I answered your question at my graduation with a yes. Would I still be this Rory Gilmore? But now, that I am, still, this Rory Gilmore, I don't like her. I don't like a Rory Gilmore without you. You showed me life, you showed me that the best part about me wasn't what I have accomplished or what I know, but what I am. I felt strong, like anything in life that I ever wanted was reachable. With you, time was short, sometimes I was scared of how fast life was passing with you, like you were robbing me of time, there was no way that we were together for three years, if felt like minutes. You challenged me, you forced the best out of me, being with you, made me like myself, it made me strong. I loved that Rory Gilmore. I loved loving you, I loved what love made me do, except saying no. I wish I wasn't as jealous of Odette as I am, but I am, right now, I am jealous of the rain the touches you, the pen you hold and the pillow you sleep on, I cannot help myself. I just wish, that I could maybe, care less about your happiness, then I would perhaps be more selfish and tell you that you shouldn't marry her, that you should choose me as I would always choose you. But, you should have your happy ending, the way you picture it, however you picture it. You once said people can life a hundred years without really living for a minute, and I think that any minute I wasn't with you, I haven't lived._

_I don't think people give much thoughts to who they give their time to, but, ever since I have met you, all of my time was yours and I am glad._

_And I love you, truly, probably like no one has ever loved anyone, I just wish you were mine to tell you that._

_\- A _

„I am." I whispered and took a deep breath, putting the letter carefully into the envelope and into my pocket, looking out at the window, the sky reminded me of her eyes, only, her eyes could put the sky to shame. I smiled, everything felt right. I stood up, packed up all of the things that she needed and headed back to the hospital, repeating her words in my head, over… and over again.

Rory's POV:

I woke up feeling dizzy, I looked around the room and noticed that I was in a strange, unknown room and I started to panic, I sat up and noticed that I was in a hospital. My mom rushed inside to calm me down, together with a nurse and a doctor, who then checked my blood pressure, my charts and such. They asked me how I felt „Like I got hit by a truck." I smiled remembering why I was here at the first place. I touched my belly, too afraid to even ask, but the doctor said „the little one is doing great." He had a warm smile on and I felt a huge relief knowing that my baby was okay, but then I remembered everything from the accident and-

„Oh my God, Jess!" I wanted to stand up but I felt an instant pain in my chest. Everyone jumped at me, pulling me down again „Jess is fine honey, you need to rest!" I nodded and looked at my mom „And where is-" She smiled „He drove to the airport to pick up your grandma from the airport, I will call him to let him know that you are awake." I nodded, whispering a „thank you" to her.

But before anyone had the chance to call anyone, I heard a familiar voice getting louder. „Rory Gilmore?! I swear to God if you don't point me directly to her room I will crush your insides myself and make a kebab out of them! No I won't calm down, do I look like Gandhi to you?" I giggled and yelled out „Paris! I am here!" „Rory!" She yelled back and walked inside, probably knocking down a nurse in her way. „I will let you two talk." My mom said and patted me on the shoulder. Paris looked around the room „This room looks like a cell in a Turkish prison, this will not be tolerated, I'm getting you a new room as of this instance Rory-" I grabbed her hand „Paris, thank you for coming." She looked at me, smiled brightly and sat down. „How are you doing?" I nodded „I feel fine, my body is probably under high drugs." She took a peek at my chart and nodded „Heck yes you are." We both laughed and then I remembered everything going on my life.

After explaining everything to her, not leaving out any detail I finally said „Paris, I don't know what I should do." I looked down at my hands, it was all so quiet since she closed the door. „Well… what do you _want _to do?" She asked me, of course she would. „I want what's best for my baby and to have a support system and-" She interrupted me. „No, that's not it… what do you _really _want?" I took a deep breath. „Coffee." I giggled and continued. „You know, when Logan and I were in Hamburg, we sat in this Café that an old Italian couple run, in the old town of Hamburg, it was beautiful, he knew so much about the history of the city and-" Paris placed a hand on mine and said. „Thank you for your answer Rory." At first I looked at her confused, but after a minute I realised that there was no escaping it, all I ever wanted was to escape the world with Logan, be somewhere, someone else, with him.

„The thing that we humans don't seem to get is that we choose all of our circumstances, there is nothing holding you to where you are right now. You're a writer Rory, a good one, but you can be a writer anywhere in the world, with whoever you want to be with." She said, calming me down, she really was my person. „But Paris I don't want to hurt either one of them." She shook her head. „But if you don't… you will hurt both of them, at best." I looked at her confused. „They are both bachelors, successful bachelors, do you really think they deserve to be treated this way?" Paris always had a very direct and honest way of telling me things, but she was the only one to do so straight into my face, only the dearest people in your life do that. She stood up to check her phone, „I'm getting you a room with a better view." I smiled, I was blessed to have someone like her with me. „And Rory…" I looked up at her. „You know what to do, you will do the right thing." And with that, she left on a mission, probably kicking a sick guy out of his room by now.

Jess walked into the room after Paris. „She is one scary person." I giggled as he took a seat next to me. „Rory I am so sorry, I didn't-" I shushed him quickly. „You don't have to apologise to me, It was an accident, things like this happen." He looked away. „Twice." „Twice?„ I asked, and he reminded me of the first time we got into an accident, it wasn't this major, but still. I nodded at his little story time. He took my hand „We need to talk Rory." I looked around. „Here and now?" He took a deep breath. „Yes. It is important." I sat up and he sat on the bed next to me. „I know you love him, that is something that I could never erase." His eyes seemed so sad, he was looking for the right words to say, but there weren't any. „But there is one thing I wasn't thinking of." He looked straight into my eyes, not looking away, not even for a second. „I love you more, and if it will take centuries to prove that to you, I will be here, I will stay and I will here for you." I bit my lower lip and finally broke the stare between us. „Jess, there is no space." I continued after taking a deep, long breath. „There is no space for anyone else, he has all of it." He looked down at his feet, a hurt smile was formed on his lips. „You will always be the one that got away for me Gilmore." He said. „Take care Rory." I knew, there was no between, there was no holding this for any longer, this is how things were suppose to be. It was hard letting go of Jess, he will always have a piece of my heart, I hope he takes care of it.

He stood up, kissed my cheek and made his way outside. Letting Jess felt like the right thing to do, but letting someone go like him, was never easy. He wanted everything, I couldn't give that to him. I saw all of my things on the table, someone has brought me a wide selection of unfinished books that were laying round in my apartment. I took one and started to read it before hearing a knock on the door, I put the book down to see Logan, standing there with the probably biggest bouquet of flowers known to men kind. „You robbed a botanical garden?" I asked with a smile. „And a chocolate factory." He said holding up chocolates in the other hand. „Well if this isn't a sight of a perfect first date." I giggled and he walked inside. „I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, your Grandma had just landed and she wanted-" I nodded, reassuring him that there was no need in trying to explain Emily Gilmore to me. „Ace I'm so happy that you're okay." „Me too." I said with a little laugh. He saw the tired look on my face and probably decided to drop anything else that he wanted to say and stood up probably wanting to give me space to sleep.

I took his hand then. „Stay. Please." I said and moved a little, showing him that I didn't want to be away from him. He smiled and laid next to me, playing with my hair as I laid on his shoulder. „You are so beautiful Ace, I could never get tired of looking at you." He said, with his voice warm and comforting, he had me in his arm he placed a couple of kisses onto my forehead. „Logan-" He wanted to silence me, probably not to waste my energy on speaking, but to recover fully, but I resisted „Logan, I love you."

And I was convinced, that nothing I have ever said felt this honest and real, I was with him and nothing else seemed to matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan's POV:

It was horrible that I couldn't get myself to be peacefully happy, every time I felt like everything was okay with me and her, something bad has to happen. I was happy, just... nervously happy, I could still feel the regular butterflies and all, but there was still something in me that constantly reminded me to be suspiciously cautious as to when the moment will come where everything will come crashing down on us.

Rory finally saw that after all of these years, it really was supposed to be me and her. God, she smelled good even in a hospital. I smiled to myself, watching her sleep was calming me down a little, I softly stroke her hair while she slept. It was a beautiful sight, she looked relaxed. I could finally picture myself in a smiling future. Up until now all that I ever saw was me in a ton of work, successful at what I do, but never with a smile. Right now, I can see myself, with Rory, our baby... and an actual smile on my face.

I stood up to get some coffee, I walked up to the vending machine only to see Lorelei already standing there. „I thought I would see you here." I smiled, lost for things to say. „Well, I am a stress coffee drinker." She smiled back at me, pointing at her large coffee cup. „Rory is asleep." I informed her, she nodded „That's good, sleep is always good." She was nervous, I could tell, Rory and she had the same ticks when they were nervous or stressed, pacing around, not being able to form a sentence without her voice cracking, they were both hilariously obvious. Just as I turned around I heard her say „Logan can we talk?" I smiled „We are quite famous for our talks, sure Lorelei." I said and we sat down.

„Listen," She started. „There are reasons, far beyond my understanding I must say, as to why Rory doesn't know how to stay away from you. However Logan, she always jumps head first when it comes to you. Now, that is both stupid and unusual for her. But, It is her wish and there is not much that I can say." I had to interrupt her „I love Rory, you know that."

„I do know that, and I know that she loves you, that is not what I'm concerned about." I knew very well where all of this is heading, and I must tell you, I wasn't very pleased by it but I understood her, Rory was everything to Lorelei, she was her world and everything was circling around her. „And if you know that, then you know that I would never do anything to hurt her." She looked at me and formed a small smile. „But, it's not just her this time." She said, did she really think I wasn't thinking about him? „Lorelei, I..." I took a deep breath and continued „I will take care of him, it is my child, too." I said with a proud smile, I don't know how this came about, but every time I mentioned my son, that silly grin came onto my face, I instantly grow twice in size, feeling strong and over protective.

„Rory is the one girl that I have ever felt this way. She is still my world, and this baby, he will always be safe, I will keep him safe, both of them, always." She placed a hand on my shoulder, she looked relaxed, she trusted me. „Well that is good, otherwise I will have to put all of my knowledge from „How to get away with murder" into good use." We both laughed for a second. She then stood up to say „Now, I gotta go put my „Criminal Minds" knowledge to use and deal with my mother." And with a big, Gilmore girls smile she left to search for Emily.

After a while of staring at my coffee I called Honor to let her know what was going on. She was very relieved when she heard that Rory and the baby were doing good. I walked back to Rory's room to see her doctor standing outside, talking to Emily and Lorelei. Lorelei turned to me and joyfully said „Rory will be able to go home tonight, under watch, of course." She smiled. „I will take her home, if... that is alright." I looked at them and Lorelei smiled.

After another two hours, Rory finally woke up, I was sitting next to her on the visitors chair „Hey Ace." I said with a smile, saying that felt so natural, it felt good to say it each time. She fixed her hair quickly, and sat up. „My head is about to explode." She giggled and held her hand. I sat next to her on the bed. „I could take you home if you want, it's your call." Her face lit up, she really didn't like hospitals. „Can we... please?" I nodded, she didn't have to say anything else.

I packed up her things, gave her her fresh clothes to change into, and handed her her make up bag. „My mom really thought of everything." She smiled, pulling out her cleaning wipes and moisturising cremes. I nodded, smiling. She doesn't have to know that I know everything about her, what she likes, what she uses. I listen to her, i love listening to her, absorbing her, the things she enjoys, the products she always re-buys. After a while, your brain filters out what is important, the memories that you don't often recall fade away, well, all memories of her are still vivid in my mind.

I grabbed her bags and helped her up, she hugged her grandma and Lorelei and we made our way to my car. „Are you driving me to my place?" She asked with that adorable look on her face that she used like a spell on my when she needed something from me. „Only if you want me to." I said, careful of almost every word I would say, not wanting to hurt her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. I guess my fear of being too happy was kicking in, I was scared and careful for no real reason. „Well, where do you live?" I smiled „My apartment in New York." I answered. „Show me." She said and got into the car, I helped her get inside of course, I could see her reactions, she was in pain, I hated it.

Once we arrived, I helped her inside, it was a nice car-ride, we laughed and sang to some of our favorite song, spending time with her like this was precious to me. Once we arrived into the apartment, I placed her bags on the table. She looked around, „It's so dull." She giggled, that was so typical of her, I had to smile at her. „Well, I'm sure you can fix that in no time." I walked up to her and placed my hand on her stomach. „You can barely see that you're pregnant." I observed her body, stunning is how I would describe it. She looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

We were sitting on the couch, well, I was sitting, and she was laying, with her head on my lap, on a pillow. I was stroking her hair, it was a quiet and peaceful moment for the both of us. „I read your letter." I said, really nervous about her reaction, was this the moment? The moment after happiness? She sat up and turned around, looking straight at me. I could't read her mind. I was worried again. „I was going to bring you your laptop, and I-" „I though my mom got me my stuff." She looked at me confused and I shook my head, she looked very surprised for a second there.

„It was addressed to you, you were supposed to read it after all." She said. „Do you... still mean the things that you wrote?" I asked, being very careful at my choice of words. „I will always mean those words." Her voice was low, almost as a whisper. „There is nothing that can ever change that." Those words, it was just what I wanted to her from her, it was beautiful and honest, that's all I ever needed. She will always be what I need.

„Rory?" I asked and she snuggled up closer to me. „Mine?" She asked me, placing her hand on my face, it was so warm. I nodded and said „Yours." And with that I kissed her, a kiss that I could spent the rest of my life trying to explain, but no word that I know could ever explain how it made me feel. I was right where I was supposed to be and there was no way I could ever let her go again, my Ace. 

I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was a pleasure writing it for you.

If you would like I could write you an epilogue, let me know if you would like to read one.

Or maybe, if you would like me to continue with the story, I would be more than happy to, there are some great Ideas that I keep coming up with, just let me know. 

Thank you so much for reading,

xoxo M


	9. Chapter 9

Rory's POV:

Life is so strange. He was sitting across from me on the kitchen table, holding his coffee, looking at me, smiling. He was beautiful, his hair was messy but it still looked like every strand was at its place. He smelled incredibly good, his cologne was intoxicating, but his eyes were still the most mesmerising of all. The curtains were open just enough for the sunshine to hit his face and make his hazel chocolate eyes appear a golden shade. He can talk about my blue eyes as much as he wants, but there is nothing that could ever compare to the light in his golden irises when the sun paints it a different shade every time.

For the past two days he has made sure I had everything I could possibly need, he cooked, he cleaned, he hasn't left my side except when he went to the pharmacy or local market, I loved having him around, Logan knew how to treat me, how to spend time with me the right way.

„Work with me." He said out of the bloom, I was taken off guard, not really understanding what he was thinking of. „Work with you on what?" I asked after taking a sip of my decaf. „Work with me in my firm." I instantly shook my head, with food still in my mouth. „You know I can't do that, I need to go my own way." Logan had an instant reply for almost anything that I would say „Well why can't your way be with mine?" He took my hand. „Baby, just imagine the things we could accomplish together, you would just work by my side, I would put you as my CO-CEO and we would-" I interrupted him. „And what? I would be known as Logan Huntzberger's charity case?" He frowned. „Charity Case? Ace, come on." He looked at me as if I was crazy, frowning. „From a nobody to a CO-CEO? Don't you think that sounds a little bit fishy?" I asked and he rolled his eyes mockingly. „Don't sell yourself so short Rory, you're an amazing writer and you have accomplished so much."

He stood up to walk around the big white table, to sit next to me and place his hand on my shoulder. „And who even cares what anyone else has to say?" He smiled at me, there was nothing that I could say after that smile, he could probably get me to jump off of a- oh, I did that too because of that smile.

I nodded, finally giving in, and he happily jumped up, grabbing his phone to probably make some calls to make all of this happen. I also stood up to let my mom know what is happening. I must admit, she wasn't particularly thrilled with it, but she was rarely happy with anything that had to do anything with the high society that Logan was in. But after some sweet talking about it, my mom finally admitted that it was a good thing, that I should embrace the privileges that came with being Logan's girlfriend… hmmm, girlfriend? Was I his girlfriend? I hung up, sat back down and listened to Logan and his conversation. „Yes, write it down, LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE, yes, Rory, my girl." I smiled brightly when I heard that, I guess I was his girlfriend after all.

He came back into the dinning room and kissed me on the cheek. „Everything is being sorted out, If you'd like, you can come to work with me on Monday and sign all of the papers and agreements." I curiously looked at him. „And what are the agreements? That I must not interfere with the integrity of the paper?" I giggled, he nodded and continued „And you must only wear skirts below your knees, I cannot let James from the IT get distracted by those legs." He said with a small chuckle, pinching me ever so slightly on my bare knees.

He stood up go get himself another cup of coffee, oh he didn't have any idea of just how lucky he was to be drinking that. „Ace, you know it's not good for him." He said as if he could read my mind. I rolled my eyes „Maybe just a sip? A… baby sip?" He shook his head and turned around, grabbing another toast and sitting across from me.

„And one other thing, I know you really like living in the city, and it would be easier to get to our job if we lived in the city but-" I quickly cut him off. „No." „But-" „But no, I don't wanna move." He smiled, my stubbornness was something he always found rather challenging than anything else. „Just think about it, moving to a small village or even a smaller town would be so much easier for the baby, it would have more space to grow, we could buy a house, a beautiful, house… Or we could build a house, you could say exactly how you'd like it, I could get the-" „Logan, let's just take this one step at the time, I think this apartment is totally fine for the first few months, it will be a big adjustment as it is moving from London to here let alone-" But he was quicker „My dad has already made all of the calls, my switch should be problem free."

He smiled, he loved this, he loved getting fully prepared in a discussion with me, and quite frankly, I loved the look of victory in his eyes when he did. „There is one more thing that I need to talk to you as well." He looked at me and nodded. „Shoot Ace." He said before taking another sip of that coffee that I swear I wanted to take away from him, which I think he kind of noticed so he stood up to pour the coffee into the sink and raise his hands in defeat, showing me that he will support me by not drinking real coffee in front of me.

„Odette?" I asked, not really knowing what happened and where they stood, but if things were going to be fully honest and fully real, I had to know these things, they were also important. „What's with Odette?" He asked completely casual, no major feelings involved. „Well, you never told me what happened at the wedding, and what happened to her after you got back here." He nodded, probably trying to formulate this as simple as possible, since this probably wasn't his top favorite topics to start with. „I didn't love her, I told her that and now she's in a committed relationship with my mother." He laughed a little, I swear I wanted too, but I needed to be mature in this. „So…?" I said in a rather suspicious tone. „So what? I'm done with that chapter and ready for a much better one." His smile was hypnotising, I swear. „She did come and visit me you know." „I know, she told me that she even offered you money to leave us alone, I hope you took it." He said with a smile, taking a bite of his toast. „Of course I didn't" I quickly responded, probably trying to shied myself from the awkward „are you so desperate?" look. „I know Rory, don't worry, I'm really done with all of that, that whole engagement was something that my parents planed in order for me to have a „suitable partner by my side"" He said, using air quotations. I nodded, fully understanding that this was something that he really didn't want to talk about, probably being a little bit embarrassed himself by the fact that he almost married a woman he didn't want to.

„Your world is full of fake and forced relationships, I don't want to really ever be a part of that." He looked down for a second, standing up from his seat again to, once again, sit next to me, taking both of my hands. „Ace, you are the most real thing in my life." He kissed my hands, not looking away from my eyes.

„Since I have today off, I though we could maybe…" And that was my cue to say „Order pizza and watch „Suits"?" I said raising my eyebrows. He laughed a little „Also good." He smiled, taking his phone and calling Domino's to order some pizza. We cuddled up on his couch, I loved laying my head on his lap, he would always stroke my hair, play with it. I hated it when people touched my hair, except him. After some episodes I turned myself on my back to look up at him. „Logan?" I said and he smiled at me. „Yes?" I took his hands and intertwined our fingers „Thank you." He was confused, I could tell by the look in his eyes. „For being the realest thing in my life as well." And with that I turned around, faced the screen, and without another word we continued watching the show.

The next day I had a doctors appointment, something that always got me excited, ever since the first time I saw him. „Ace, do you think… I could maybe come with you?" Logan asked as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, he probably did this thinking that he would need something to bribe me with if I say no. „Of course, it's your baby too." I said with a small giggle, already putting my shoes on.

The car ride was quite nice, he was driving extremely slow and careful, which kind of drove me mad if I had to be fully honest with you. „Do you have any names for him that you like?" He said, taking a quick glance at me. „Yes, in fact, I do." I giggled. „And-" he waited for me to reveal the name to him but „And I'm not telling you what it is" I simply had to laugh at his funny expression. „You've lost it, tell me." He laughed as well, looking at the road. „You will like it." I teased him, not telling him the name of our baby. „Fine, then I will pick the next ones name." He said and as soon as he did, we both went silent. He was probably in shock that he said that out loud and I was shocked that I heard it. „Rory, I… Umm… Well only." I quickly cut his nervous break down with a „Yes you will." After that, he quickly changed the topic, taking anything and everything as inspiration, just to save this conversation from becoming an awkward one.

We arrived at the doctors a little bit early, so we sat down and I had the honours of seeing Logan as uncomfortable as he ever was, sitting between two very pregnant ladies. I looked at him from across the room, only to see that he was already looking at me, there were no more seats left so we were sitting on opposite ends of the room. After about 20 minutes my last name was called and we both stood up.

For me, it wasn't anything new, I would lay down, get the cold gel on my belly and watch my baby on the screen. For Logan, it was a new experience, one which he obviously wanted to memorise completely. The whole time he didn't let go of my hand, he kept starring at the screen, his smile didn't leave his face, not even for a second.

„Your son seems to be doing just fine Mrs. Gilmore." The doctor said with a smile, explaining where which body part of his was. It all felt so unreal to see, he was so small, but made such a difference in my life. I looked up at Logan and he instantly looked back at me and gave me a warm smile. After we finished, I asked for a picture again and we walked outside. As we were walking out into the chilly March evening I handed him the picture, he took it and looked at me. „Thank you Ace." He whispered and put it in his wallet. We walked back to the house, our hearts as full as ever.

He drove us back home and he has decided to cook lunch for the two of us. I was sitting on the counter, watching him skilfully conquer that kitchen with ease. I couldn't help but to think how lucky I have been with my choices, nothing can ever compare to the peace of mind I was having right then in that kitchen with him. Slow music was mixed with the sound of him stirring food in the pan, but it was interrupted by the sound of his phone from him jacket. „Could you please bring me the phone Ace?" He asked me, with his hands dirty from cooking. I quickly nodded and walked to the corridor to find her face, her beautiful brunette face all over his screen, smiling at me, with her annoyingly perfect teeth.

I took the phone and without saying another word I tossed the phone in front of him. He looked at me with eyes filled with fear and I responded with eyes filled with disappointment. Just yesterday, he was saying how he had nothing to do with her. I shook my head in disapproval, and before he could say another word I turned around, grabbing my coat. I heard him follow me instantly. I quickly turned around „Don't follow me, I mean it." My words were filled with anger, you could hear it in every syllable. He froze in place, I couldn't tell if he was shocked or pretending to be, either way, I didn't want to stand there. I turned back around and slammed the door, not even sure where I was going.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan's POV:

She was insane, this wasn't happening. Not even giving me a single second to even read the message so I could try to explain what that was about. So, I desperately tried to justify her behaviour on her hormones, blame it on anyone but her, when it was so obvious that she was making a fool out of me. This wasn't how you treat someone you care about and love. There should be this voice inside of her head trying to reason her to believe me and trust me. I thought this is what we agreed to when we decided to be together again, unconditional trust and faith in us. Right now, I couldn't see any of that, she ran away from me at the first sight of something we needed to talk about. I hoped things would be different this time, but me and her, we were two hurricanes crashing into each other each time.

I was pacing back and forth, nervously scared about her whereabouts, I swear, only she could get me this angry and this scared at the same fucking time, only she could get me to drop everything and simply worry, worry helplessly and constantly. How dare she do this to me? She must know how I am feeling right now, she is out there, with my baby, running around because of something that stupid. I was counting down the minutes, if she doesn't call in 26 minutes, I am calling the police.

She called, thank God, she called. I never answered my phone that quickly. „Ace?" I desperately asked. „Can you come Logan?" She asked, she was crying, I know that because her voice was breaking and her nose was running and I knew she wasn't having a cold. I was mad at her, furious for the way she was treating me, not giving me a chance. „Of course Ace, tell me where you are, I will be there." I asked, concern in my voice. „Bethesda Fountain" she said, and I hung up, running to the door, grabbing my keys, and getting to the door as fast as possible. I never drove so fast nor have I ever broke so many rules getting there.

She was sitting on a bench, her head was in her hands and she looked a mess, her beautiful, soft hair was all over the place due to the wind and occasional rain. I walked up to her, my hands were in my pockets and deep down it broke my heart seeing my Ace like this, but things could have been different if she would only want to listen to me. But Rory was too stubborn to allow me to show her any other point of view but her own. „Ace, please, let us talk." She looked up at me, her eyes were puffy, big and red, I hated seeing this, not her eyes, I would forever look at her eyes, it was the sadness that I hated. „It is always someone else, always Logan." She made me so furious, how could she just assume that there is someone else besides her, I was ready to devote myself to her, so many times in the past, and here we are, here she is, talking this way.

„Rory, c'mon-" I pleaded her, I wanted to make things right, I would always want only her. She stood up, running her hands through her hair, unsuccessfully trying to fix it. „I will always be afraid that there is going to be someone else" I wanted to say something, but she wouldn't allow it, my anger was growing bigger. „And I don't wanna end up bitter over everything, I wanna trust you, it's just that whenever we're together, there is always someone in the back of my mind that I have to worry about-" „Ace, please." I stepped forward to her, placing my hands on her arms, trying to get her to stop shaking and to calm down. „And all of this with Odette, it is all so recent, she is still in your house, that woman will never give up, it is absolute madness-" Her body was cold, I regret not taking a coat with me, otherwise I would have given it to her by now, I was slowly pulling her closer to be, hoping that my warmth would pass on to her, she tried pulling away. For the first time I could see a battle between mind and body in flesh. Her mind was pulling away and her body was a magnet to mine, she was crying again, I tried wiping her tears away, but it was useless since new ones kept coming. „I just wanna be the only one in the equation, I wanna be sure that nothing can make you change your mind about us, about me, that I will be enough for you."

I couldn't believe how mad I was, mad about the fact that this is all her fault, that we were standing here, in the middle of central park, practically yelling at each other. But non the less, I couldn't believe how mad I was... about her. „Please marry me." I said, holding her sweet, flawless face in my hands, looking straight into her crying eyes. „Please baby, marry me." I repeated after seeing her eyes shoot wide open, begging me to repeat my statement. „How could you just-" She started looking around, adorably searching for something to connect this with reality, praying to herself that this wasn't a dream. She quickly calmed down, it was some strange force pulling her back to sanity, she was also mad at me, I could see that, but she was sure, she straighten up, turned to me and said „Yes." Her voice was incredibly certain, she has never sounded this straight forward. It was beautiful, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. She was as sure in saying yes as I was in asking her.

I took another good look at her, and in all of that fury, in all of that insanity, she cracked me a smile, her famous Gilmore smile that could make me do anything. I kissed her, I was lost for words and that's when I knew I had to kiss her. It was a longing kiss, it was passionate and it was only ours. When we kissed, just then, I swear I could taste the next 60 years of my life. The only way our bodies could be closer to each other would be if they would melt into each other and mix up. Her heart was beating so fast I could feel it on my chest, her body was still cold so after one more moment that I stole, I lead her back to the car, opening the door for her, helping her inside.

She has managed to remain beautiful even if everything else around her was dull and grey and ugly. She was the most important thing in my life and there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry her. I was sure about her back then and I am sure now. I wanna give her the world, I wanna show her the world and I wanna show the world that she is my beautiful woman.

We got back home, finally. I decided to carry her inside and place her on the couch gently, she pulled up her laptop from the table, unlocked it and gave it to me. „Chapter 22" I read out loud. „Read it." She said with a smile, pushing the laptop towards me. I stood up, made her some tea, and walked back to take the laptop, place it on my lap on the armchair and started reading it.

It was her book, skipped to the part where we met, our intense first real conversation, how she though she was amazed, If she only knew I spent the next few days under her complete spell after we met, I made it my life's mission to have her. I read all about her point of view, she wrote about our adventures, our fights, our discussions and our disagreements and the beauty of all of those. But most of all, she wrote about our love, the crazy feeling of wanting each night to have a remote control, to simply pause some moments forever. You see, I would always see myself as a villain in almost every story, in fact, my whole family and everyone else for that matter always saw me as the villain, but not her. She saw me with different eyes, she saw me for the man that I was, and that was exactly what she wrote in that book.

After three full hours, she has eaten, drank all of the tea and read a couple of chapters of another book, I closed the laptop down and she sat up carefully, trying to read from my expression what I was honestly thinking about that part of the book. „That is the single most beautiful love story I have ever read. He loved her and nothing else mattered." I smiled and she walked over to me, sitting on my lap, wrapping her small hands around my neck. „I will marry you Rory, I will forever be yours." I whispered and leaned my forehead against hers, she smelled so incredibly good. „I was always forever only yours." She then kissed me, like only she knew how. My Ace.

So, anyone ready for a wedding chapter? Let me know what you think, I would really love reading your feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Logan's POV:

Let me skip through all of the awkward silences I had to witness together with Rory in the past couple of weeks. Of course some of you might even be amused by the looks of Emily Gilmore and Shira Huntzberger when we announced that we are indeed getting married, better late than never, right? Lorelei was surprisingly calm, as if she knew, well, it wasn't supposed to be a shock, we were both at age and she was pregnant with my baby, it was the most obvious thing about to happen. Lane had that „Talk about something funny, I'm going to cry" look on her face, she has been with Rory along the whole ride, the good and the bad and I appreciate anyone who took care of my Ace when I wasn't around.

Honor was exceptionally happy, I think this even compared to her own announcement to me, she told me how she knew this was right and how this was how things were supposed to be from the start, and I couldn't help but to agree more. My dad was happy about the news, I don't think he would always agree with my choice, but I was a decent man, marrying someone strong and capable, he was very pleased to see us running his legacy with even more success.

Oh yes, I should probably tell you how that is going. Rory is a chameleon. She has this incredible ability to creep into any scenario and make you believe this is exactly where she belongs, and our Publishing Head Quarters in New York were no exception. She befriended everyone, they loved her, they bring her coffee and look up to her. Sometimes, I can catch myself watching her from afar, in her open office, just burying that beautiful head of hers into paperwork and I cannot help but to think to myself that if all of my decisions from now on were wrong, I have this one thing, to that is always right, that is always good and I don't have to worry about a thing. She could bring sunshine into a room without windows, which is exactly what she did with some of our conference rooms, people loved her and she motivated them. She was a successful, powerful woman, just like she always deserved to be.

I have to be honest with you, I am still a little bit petrified of Paris after we announced our engagement. She smiled and congratulated us on the happy news, she opened some champagne and pulled me aside promising me that she would pull my spine out of my ass if I do anything to hurt „our girl". I nodded, scared, knowing very well that she wasn't kidding about that. She was Rory's maid of honour, It was a fascinating friendship If I may say so. Rory has been the only competition Paris has ever had and they have developed this bond of friendship, with an unspoken set of rules that included protecting each other at all cost, I was happy Rory had Paris by her side.

We set a date, and the two girls were very excited to plan everything, and for the first time, I was actually interested in guest lists, food menu and playlists, and we promised each other that we are doing this alone and together, with no one included, especially not Emily or Shira. It was going to be a beautiful wedding. We have invited about 80 people, rented a beautiful wedding venue next to a small lake just outside of Stars Hollow.

Rory and I were just discussing fairy lights when she asked me. „So… bachelors party?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled, putting her wedding planner away for a moment. „What about it?" I chuckled a little bit and took her hand from across the table. „Are you… having one?" She asked shyly, obviously nervous about that topic. „Nothing big, I think the guys and I will just go for a drink." She nodded, obviously not believing me. I smiled at how cute she was. „Really Ace, I'm not really into partying right now, I'd much rather be with you." I said and she giggled at that „Well me and the girls were…" She looked around the room with the worlds biggest smile. „Have fun Ace" I interrupted her, mirroring her smile.

It was an extraordinary day, I wasn't sure about the whole summer wedding, you know, uncomfortable heat and all, but it was a breezy summer day. The whole venue was decorated in white roses and wooden tables and chairs. I was just hoping nothing would spill on my beige suit. The band was already playing some jazz music in the background as the first guests started arriving. Honor had this huge smile plastered on her face from across the room, she walked over to me with her glass of champagne. „I suppose you're not smiling like this because you're already drunk?" I asked with a laugh, to which she rolled her eyes annoyed. „Oh shut up, I think it's amazing how you've put all of this together in such a short notice." She looked around impressed and I modestly nodded. She resumed having that look on her face, I looked at her confused and finally she said „This is right Logan." She rubbed my upper arm slightly. „I'm just very nervous." I had to admit. „You don't have to be, Rory loves you." This warmed my heart each time. „Honor, the thought of ever being without her makes me insane." She placed her hands on her heart in complete awe. „I'm so happy for you." She said before being dragged away by Paris, apparently to go over her speech for the wedding reception, to see if she like it and if her speed of speech was sufficient.

Who knew Rory had so many people carrying about her, people from Stars Hollow started to arrive and hug me with a new interesting and horrifying threat. Babette and Miss Patty already joined the band and Jackson and Luke were talking about the structure of the venue. It was a lovely atmosphere, everyone was chatting, drinking and avoiding Paris at all cost. Finn was playing with Steve and Kwan and Collin was having the most confused look on his face after talking to Kirk and Lulu. The finger food was excellent, Rory wanted a mixture of fast food and fancy food, which was all decorated adorably by Sookie. Paris has done her finest work in helping us make this day a special one, just the way we wanted it.

She has informed us that Rory is ready and that everyone should be seated outside. Luke has prepared a special wedding chuppah and Paris decorated it with fresh flowers. It was all set up next to the lake. Everyone was getting into their seat and I became more nervous each second. I felt my palms sweat as Finn and I walked up to the chuppah to turn around and see all of our dear friends and family. Lorelei was in the first row, holding Lukes hand, waiting in anticipation for Rory to walk up to us. We have left a special seat free for Richard next to Emily. My parents were also sitting in the first row, Honor was keeping them in tact. The band started playing „Moon river" and my adorable two nieces started walking up to us, throwing rose pedals and I knew, the moment is coming. My knees were starting to get all weak and I had to hold my hands very tightly so nobody would see how much they were shaking, I was a wreck. Finn tapped me on my shoulder smiling and making sure I was okay.

And then she appeared. All of the nervousness and fear disappeared the second she looked into my eyes. She was barely showing in that elegant lacy a-line dress and her hair was up, the way I liked it, she looked amazing. She was so beautiful, so beautiful and she had no clue about it. Everyones heads turned to her, nothing new. Due to the lake her eyes looked even more blue than usual and it was hypnotising. She walked up to us and I whispered „You're so beautiful." She handed her bouquet to Paris, I took her hand and I swear, the room was suddenly completely empty, nobody was there but the two of us.

It was a beautiful ceremony, the priest talked about love and faith… and about knowing Rory since she was a little girl, I guess that was inevitable since the priest was from Stars Hollow. Almost everyone cried at some point, I swear, even my mother cracked a semi-loving smile. Rory wanted to read her vows out loud. She was very shy about this, I could tell. She pulled out a little piece of paper and started speaking as I held her other hand in mine.

„I wish someone would have experienced the kind of love Logan and I have, before us, so maybe he could have found words to explain it. Because nothing that I seem to come up with matches up to the extraordinary feeling that I get when he looks at me." She wiped a tear away from her face, at this point I wasn't even trying to hide mine, there was no use. „I have read so much about love, about how it lifts your spirit up and makes you do crazy things. I have read words of Jane Austin and Charlotte Bronte and still… nothing comes even close to us." She smiled and I whispered a soft „I love you." Before she continued. „Logan, there is no other love like ours, has never been and will never be and I promise you to always be by your side and on your side, to comfort you and to support you in anything you wish to conquer. " She put the paper away. „You are the man that makes me a better version of myself and for that I'm thankful. I love you, I will _always_ love you." After a deep breath and wiping the last of her tears she pulled me to her and kissed me. Everyone clapped and we were announced Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger.

This was the very most meaningful and honest moment of my life, everything felt good, everything felt right. We walked hand in hand back inside to the beautiful reception all put together by Sookie and Paris. Soon the room was filled with music, chatter and laughter. Before the dinner was served, I made a toast.

„I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate what is by far the most amazing day of my life. From today on I will have my best friend by my side as my wife and for that I am infinitely grateful. I am also grateful to you, Lorelei Gilmore, for raising such a beautiful soul that I fell in love with so many years ago. You are all amazing friends and now if you could raise your glasses for my incredible bride. Ace, you make every day feel like magic." And with that we all toasted to Rory.

Paris and Finn both gave incredible speeches, explaining how we met, how our relationship evolved and how they would always be there for us, that we can count on our dearest friends forever. I held Rory's hand as she laughed at Parises slight inappropriate remarks how my love life wasn't always monogamist. When she laughed though, I wanted to make all other sounds go still, I probably would If I could.

We have danced our first official dance as a married couple and from then on, we enjoyed dancing, drinking and catching up with everyone. Laughing when Kirk asked Emily to dance with him was inevitable just as much as seeing Michel bust his moves to a Beyonce song. It was a beautiful night, everyone was having the best time and I just couldn't help but to stare at Rory most of the time, she was breathtaking without even being aware of that. „How did I ever get so lucky?" I asked her when she finally sat down next to me after a long dance with her mom. That kind of surprised her so she didn't have a smart answer, she just smiled brightly and we enjoyed the music together, eating the spectacular wedding cake with a ton of little umbrellas all over it, a reminder of our first Life and Death Brigade event.

It was a legit question though. As long as I had her I had everything and more than what I have deserved. And tonight was just one of the many more incredible nights that I have planned for us. I have found my piece of heaven and there is no way I would ever leave it again.

I really hope you guys like it, I would like to hear your feedback on this. Excited for more?


	12. Chapter 12

Rory's POV:

My mom was right. She was so right. The final days of pregnancy were the most awful of them all. Everything hurt, my back, my feet, my neck. I could only imagine how incredible it will be to hold my little boy in my arms, when feeling him kick me from the inside feels amazing and feels my heart with warmth.

You probably wouldn't recognise Logan though. He was all over the place, running to the store trying to find all of the silly requests I was shooting at him like a mad woman. He has caring and thoughtful, he was rubbing my feet, which was totally useless since he was doing it too gently for me to actually feel better from it, but it was still sweet. He was carrying every single item I liked for our nursery which was all grey and light blue. I really liked how it turned out, it was a peaceful place for the little one to arrive in. It was peaceful and smelled amazing, I loved it.

I wasn't working in the office since our beautiful wedding, Logan just wouldn't allow it. Instead, he, on my very strict demand, carried my work back home and I would, like a true workaholic I am, go though them until I would fall asleep and he would carry me to our bed, where I would always wake up to breakfast and a note that he will be back from work as soon as he can.

I must say, I was pretty amazed by how calm and collected he was this whole time, he was helping me whenever and wherever he could. My mom was constantly calling me and asking for full reports on my pregnancy. My grandma has sent me so many toys I will need a special room only for them. Everyone was very excited for the day they will finally meet my little soccer player.

I was in his room, trying to sort out all of his books by name and genre, you know, adventures, fairytales, classics… However, I was doing that when I felt this unbearable pain in my stomach, I screamed out „Logaaan!". I couldn't believe the pain, it was an unimaginable hell. I called for him again, only to remember that he was at work. I walked very slowly to my cellphone to call him. He picked up at the first ring and I screamed out at him. „Logan! Baby!" I started crying, it was an excruciating pain and it was growing stronger each second. „I'm on my way Ace, hang in there!" Logan said and hung up, probably running to his car this very second.

I couldn't even walk up to my chair, so I sat down on the floor, trying to remember how to breathe from all of the pregnancy courses Logan dragged me to, probably to learn a thing or two himself so he could do something other than scream together with me in union. He rushed inside and tried his best to remain calm. „Rory, what's going on? Is it happening?" He started throwing thousands of questions at me and all I could was cry out in pain. He helped me up and saw me make the most ridiculous faces of agony. He looked around in complete panic and picked me up as if I weighted nothing. I wrapped one arm around him and held my stomach with the other. „We gotta get you to the hospital!" He yelled out, quickly carrying me outside to the car, where he has set up all of the the things for the hospital months ago. He placed me inside and once he tried fastening my seatbelt I screamed out for him that I can do it myself to which he jumped up a bit. „Oh yes yes." He turned around to run over to his side, only to stop for a second to turn around very quickly. „Oh, Rory?" I was holding my stomach with both of my hands feeling drops of sweat roll down my forehead. I looked up at him. „Yeah?" He rushed back to me and said „Everything will be great baby." He placed a small peck on my lips and then ran to the drivers side.

He drove us to the nearest hospital trying to hold my hand for the most of the car ride there. I couldn't help but to look at him, he was so nervous and scared. I could tell, he knew how much I hated It when he was speeding so he was trying to remain a decent speed, and a respectable, silent tone whilst passing some old couple in a vintage Volvo. He couldn't help but to smile, brightly, more often than he probably wanted me to know of. He was just as exciting about this as I would be if I didn't feel the tiny dude pushing his way to sunlight. My husband, my husband was amazing and I was lucky, damn, I was so lucky.

We walked into the hospital and Logan rushed to the register. „Hello? Anyone here?" He looked around, getting angrier by the second. „I have a pregnant woman here about to give birth!" His voice was getting louder, worried and then… angrier. „Logan Huntzberger here!" He yelled out and as of an instant, two nurses rushed up to him. „I swear to dear God if my wife MR HUNTZBERGER doesn't see a doctor I promise you this hospital will be empty by tomorrow!" The nurses apologised to him more often than appropriate and got me into a wheelchair.

I have never felt this kind of pain, it wasn't something I ever believed was possible. I wanted to punch someone in the face, that would probably make me feel better. The nursed checked up on me and told the doctors to immediately bring me into the delivery room. Logan was talking to the nurse and took a glance at me to give me a reassuring smile, making me feel as if all in the world is going to be okay. He nodded and continued talking to the doctors. He walked up to us as they started taking me to the delivery room. „Everything is going to be okay Ace." I looked up to him „My mom Logan?" I asked him. „Already took care of it." He knew exactly how to make everything alright. But, I couldn't simply do this without my mom, my mom had to be here. „Stop all of it!" I yelled out at all of them, a nurse looked at me confused. „Well honey, that would be very difficult to manage just about now-" I looked around in panic. „She has to be here! We gotta- I have to- My mom has to-" I couldn't manage out a simple complete sentence. Logan placed a hand on my shoulder „She's already on her way Ace, don't worry about it, everything will be good." I nodded and we all got inside.

It was painful, no, it was the most unpleasant, most horrible experience that I have ever had in my whole life. I was screaming and Logan was holding my hand the whole time, moving hair from my face and doing the breathing patterns just as studied at the courses. My whole body was shaking and I felt my whole body burn as I threw my head back in pure pain and then it has happened. The one specific moment in time that I can name as the most meaningful event I have ever witnessed. I have heard him cry, well I have heard both of them cry. Logan and him. My little him. Logan looked at me with tears in his eyes. „You did good Ace." He kissed me and I could feel his tears on my lips.

He was wrapped in a blanket when they returned him to us, Logan took him in his arms and he sat down next to me, holding him in the middle of us. „He is so beautiful." Logan whispered, as our little baby snuggled into the light blue soft blanket. „And he has blue eyes" he added as the little boy looked at us. It was true, he did had the most sparkly blue eyes. The nursed walked up to us with some papers, probably for Logan to fill our. „We will need a name for the little one." The cute little petite nurse said to us and I took a good look at Logan who was already curious for my response. He was impatient with the name and has asked me about it several times this month.

„You jump, I jump-" I said and he finished off in a whisper „Jack." The nurse looked very confused at us and I nodded at Logan, slowly stroking our little baby boys soft little cheek. Logan looked up at the nurse and said. „Jack Richard Huntzberger." He nodded and then looked again at our son and repeated his full name. Richard? He named our son after my grandfather, he was- How did I ever get so- Oh my Goodness. My smile was bright and he was the most amazing man alive. All that I have ever wanted was in this room.

Everyone came to the hospital, and just like us, they instantly fell in love with Jack. He was so small, so cute. His little fingers would wrap around one of yours and not let go. Everything felt so magical. After a couple of hours everyone has decided to give us some peace. Logan hasn't left my side, he was so careful with me. He helped me to the baby room window to check up on our baby again. He has smiled and wrapped his hands around me and whispered to me „We did this." He said, looking at this small little creature, with his eyes wide open, looking all around the room, cluelessly and curiously. „We did." I smiled and nodded, praying for my tears to stay away just this once, my God, was I emotional. „I love you Rory, both of you." He kissed my cheek, and hugged me tightly. „I love you too Logan."

I would love to read your feedback, tell me what you think! 3


End file.
